The Alteration
by Highkicker10
Summary: Team Possible had gone on another mission but what if something went wrong during the mission. WARNING: there is sexual content and violence. The story has been updated.
1. Chapter 1

Ron and Kim was called by Wade, "Kim I detected a recent activity by Drakken, he is located at an abandoned chemical plant in the hills of Middleton and your ride is on the way", "Thanks Wade" Kim put away the Kimmucator, "Come on Ron" they both immediately got ready for the mission. As they on the way to Drakken's lair, Ron was thinking about the danger of chemical plant while he looked at Kim who she is a girl can do anything for any situation. 'I hoped nothing bad happened to us' he thought. As soon they reached to chemical plant, they immediately sneaked quietly into the place.

In the chemical plant, Drakken was preparing his plan while Shego was filing her nails, "Shego at least you could show some enthusiasm" he said, "Woo-hoo..." the green villainess responded while Ron and Kim crawled through the air vent and reached the place. "Not so fast Drakken!" Kim burst out from the air vent, "Kim Possible! GET HER!" Drakken yelled out as a group of Bebes and Shego charged at her. Kim was fighting with Shego as usual and Ron's job to disable the machine of the mad scientist. Ron looked at the machine, there was a giant tank filled with unknown chemical and a briefcase on the table connected to it as a few large barricaded cylinder filled with blue liquid about 3.5 meters before it. The briefcase contained a timed bomb to ignite the chemical filled tank that connected to it. A few henchmen was guarding the chemical filled tank charged to him, Ron dodged the attacks of the henchmen as he jabbed and kicked them away. He disconnected and snatched the briefcase away from the tank filled with chemical, "I had enough of you!" Drakken became furious as he pulled out a laser blaster and aimed at Ron. Unfortunately Rufus bit his hand causing the blaster to shoot and hit the large cylinder tank filled with blue liquid.

A little of the blue liquid spurts out and hit on the floor where Ron was on it as it melt the floor causing a hole to be created as the boy fell in. The briefcase was on the floor that was in between the blue liquid filled tank and tank cylinder shaped, Ron looked above him as Drakken holding Rufus, "You little rat cause me enough trouble!" he threw her down the hole. Then the mad scientist opened the briefcase as it shown 50 seconds to detonation, "Shego Let's go!" Drakken yelled out as the green villainess ran along him before blasting a few plasma at Kim. Shego glanced at Stoppable who is stuck in the hole as she wondered what will happened to him before exiting the building. "KKKKKPPPPP HELP!" Ron cried out as he tried to reach the edge slightly higher than him, "Sorry Ron you're on your own this time!" the redheaded girl ran to the exit.

"Kim!" Ron cried out again but she did not return to save him, "Don't worry Rufus everything going to be fine. It is not our fault that we are stuck here. This is Kim's fault for leaving us here" Ron said as she crawled in between his arms before he screamed out in anger,

"KIM I HATE YOU!" as the briefcase detonated which it ignited the chemicals around it causes a huge explosion engulfed the entire room causing a large amount blue liquid burst out of the tank. They both scream in pain as the blue liquid flow into the hole.

Outside of the building, Kim waited for her best friend to escape but she saw the huge explosion before hearing "KIM I HATE YOU!" and their screaming of pain, "NO...Ron I'm so sorry..." she broke down in tears as collapsing on her knees.

Someway in the skies, "You Monster! I can't believe you let the sidekick die!" Shego threw a punch at her boss, "Well is not my fault that he fell in..." Drakken said as he flew the hovercraft. "Nonsense! Land this craft now" the green villainess shouted as the hovercraft landed on the building, "Dr. D you went to far! Therefore I resign!" Shego got off the craft before blasting a few plasma at him. "Well, at least my burdens become lighting" Drakken flew away, "I'm sorry Stoppable...I could have help you..." her tears rolled her face.

The incident in chemical plant made the entire Middleton become shocked at it, the government immediately quarantined the chemical plant by placing yellow tapes around the building. But little did they know that Ron and Rufus did not die in the explosion.

When the blue liquid hit both of them, it didn't melt them but altering their DNA. For Ron, his bone structure and muscles were changing as his physical appearance changed too. For Rufus, her body changed into a new form since it mixed with Ron's DNA and she became a human. Her appearance became a young long blonde hair girl.

A few days later, Ron's eyes opened as he slowly got up, "I'm a-alive...and..." he found that his clothes were gone, most probably dissolved by the chemicals as well as he saw a blonde girl lying next to him. Then he was able to climb out the hole and began to look around the building until he saw himself at the mirror, "Ron you have become the man and you have guns" he had become a 6-foot man with a military-body, "I think I need a haircut" his hair was longer than before. He continued looking through till he stopped as seeing the yellow tapes covered the outside of the building, 'Just great...' his thought, "Wait...Rufus..where are you?" he began searching for his pet mole rat but he remembered the blonde girl that was next to him while he began thinking how can it happened. He immediately went back and saw the blonde girl was still unconscious while he went nearer to her. "Rufus..." he called as he gently shook her, at a instant the blonde girl woke up as she saw naked man in front of her and pushed him away as she crawled away with hands and legs. After that, she noticed something is different about her as she found out that her body was human girl while touching her body parts including the two big bumps on her chest that was real.

"What did you do to me!" she shouted, "What is this place and who are you!" she stood in an attack stance before Ron. "Well you in an abandoned lair of Drakken and you should know who I am Rufus.." he smiled at her, Rufus suddenly remembered the incident previously happened as her expression from sad and anger became happy and relief. "Ronnie you're alive!" she hugged him as her tears come down and they released each other after Ron felt his rod harden in between her legs while she blushed, "Let's go find some clothes" he said as they both came out of the hole and they found a room with a sign written,

**EMERGENCY CHAMBER**

It is a blasted-proof chamber with a fortified door that was protected from explosions. They opened the door as was shocked to find a group of 6 Bebes and other doors leading into some large rooms behind them, one of the Bebes scanned Ron before saying, "New master identified, what are your orders?", "The order are don't kill us and follow me" he said, "Can you all look through those rooms?" he added as the Bebes understood and began checking the rooms. Ron and Rufus went to "Personnels storage" and found some clothes and a kit with useful items, Ron wore a green fatigue and a pair of tactical boots as he shorten his hair by using a pair of scissor from the kit. Rufus put on a Jumpsuit just like Shego with the color of dark blue as tying her hair neatly. She didn't zip up because there was a tightness at her chest leaving a small view of her cleavage as she noticed a bulge appeared out of Ron's pants while he stared at her cleavage was slightly bigger than Shego's.

She went nearer to him as wrapping her arms around him before a Bebe interrupted, "Master we have looked through rooms; there is a modification and upgrading room for Bebe, a dining room with a kitchen, a personnels dormitory, a medical room, a few more big empty chambers, a weapons and equipments crafting room as well as a storage for it. "Let's go see the dormitory" Ron said as Rufus followed behind him went to it and surprised at what they was as entering it. One part of the room partially covered with black and green design which it belongs to Shego, Ron found a lime green diary and was shocked to see inside of it containing about Shego as he immediately closed it. Later they went in deeper and found a king-sized bed as they wondered who needs a big bed, Ron saw a flipped photo-album as he opened it and he almost throw up after seeing a set of nude girls' pictures as well as Rufus. Afterwards, Rufus saw Ron laying on the bed as she joined him while embracing him. As their eyes looked at each other, "I been waited for this moment ever since I'm a rodent and now I can...you had always care and love for me..." her face drew nearer to his. Finally their lips met each other as their tongues began twirling around in their mouths, Rufus unzipped her Jumpsuit as he saw her white bra and tanga under it, "but...Rufus-" she kissed him once more. There was a bulge out of his pants as she unzipped his pants and found 9-inch Cock long.

[the love making scene]

After Rufus took off his pants, she did a bit of handjob to it while they were kissing each other. After that she went nearer to his Cock as she began licking it's tip, "that's so good..." Ron said as he watched her licking his rod like a Popsicle. Then Rufus puts his rod in her mouth as she moved her head back and forth while she gave him a Blowjob, "Oh...yes..." Ron moaned as she also gave a deep throat. Then she placed his Cock in between her cleavage as she gave a titjob while she continued engulfing his Cock with her mouth. She continued doing this for 15 minutes and...

"Rufus I'm gonna..cum-" he said it out as white stuff came out of his Cock while Rufus's face and her tits was partially covered with his cum as she licked his remaining cum from his Cock. "Rufus you know that I'm still a-" he was cut off when she spoke up, "Virgin? I am also the same" she smiled as she stroked his rod. His Cock was still hard as Ron began thinking for a second round while he looked her ass which looked as sexy as Shego's. He then moved her tanga aside before inserting his harden rod into her anus and began slowly moving back and forth, "Ron..." she lightly moaned, his movement went slightly faster while he gave her an anal penetration as she wrapped her legs around his waist, "Oh yes Ron...harder!" she moaned as her legs wrapped around him. He continued playing with her for 15 and...

"I'm coming out!" as his Cock filled her Anal with white liquid, a some of the white liquid came out of the her anus after he took out his rod and he laid next to her, "I love you Ron" Rufus said before they fell asleep.

They did not realized that multiple pair of red eyes were watching them as the Bebes began analyzing at what they are doing by searching through the Internet , "Search complete, they are making love" one of them said as some still analyzing to know more about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Next day, Ron woke up after having a great time with Rufus as she was still asleep as he walked into the bathroom to take a shower. As he was taking a shower, he sensed that somebody was watching him as turning around to see a Bebe, "Hey master I would like to give you a pleasure..." the Bebe acted seductively as she went closer to him. "What's going on here!" Rufus shouted as she woke up from her sleep, "I was going to give the master a pleasure as you pleasured with him last night" the Bebe responded, "Wait minute...you watched us making love?!" Ron surprised. "Yes, we heard both of you so we went to see it, we even searched through the Net at what you all are doing, so now we all are going to pleasure you master..." the Bebe referring all six of them.

This made Ron and Rufus very surprised, "You all cannot simply do that just because you all have the same personalities and also without emotions. It will be difficult for me, you can stop calling me 'master' just Ron would be fine" he explained, "OK Ron, we do have emotions that was installed in us but Drakken ordered us to shut it off to be perfect fighters" the Bebe said, "Well I'm not Drakken so I command you all to activate your emotions" he said as the Bebes activated their emotions, at once they felt more alive with different emotions such as happy, sad, joy, surprise, shock and more.

"I would you all to find your own personality to make it easier for everyone" he said, the Bebes began searching through the Net. "Ron I would to be known as Siera" one of the Bebes spoke up as the others are still searching, at the time Ron and Rufus came hungry as the stomach growled, "Let's go to the dining room" he said as the Bebes suddenly agreed to join. "You all don't have a stomach or any organs?" Rufus said, "We do have and there is a modification room for us if anything is needed to be upgrade" Siera said as they both remembered it, "Looks like we need to do a few things then" Ron said as Rufus and him got dressed and left the room along with Bebes. They all went to the Bebes modification room before going to dining room. In the Bebes modification room, the Bebes changed themselves into 18-20 years old girls with different features of themselves, "Ron did you upgrade them with big tits?" Rufus whispered to him as she saw their cleavage was same sized as her's, "Y-Yes..." he smiled as she shook her head.

**A****ffected ones scenes**

It was a week after the chemical plant incident, Kim was still hurt even she tried washing it off with a long shower but the pain was not easily washed off. For the past few nights, she couldn't sleep properly. The Possible family always treated and cared Ron as their own son but they became horrified after they heard the tragic incident that happened. The news shown that Kim Possible was more of a hero than her clumsy sidekick and Rufus, the Stoppable family disliked her and refused to speak or hear from her except for her parents. They knew that they all can escape if she just pulled out him. She also skipped school for the entire week while her friends and parents encouraged her to go back and finally she decided to go to school.

On Monday, she entered the school as walking through the hallway while she heard the students whispering about her 'I couldn't believe that she would leave him to die', 'She can do anything but couldn't save Ron' or 'She care too much of herself'. She continued walking to Mr Barkin's class before someone called her from behind,

"KIM!" she turned to see her rival, Bonnie Rockwaller. "I couldn't believe what you did to Ron, he maybe a loser but he's still a human. So much for being the team captain as you don't belong on top of the 'food chain' Kim!" Bonnie scolded her as she also knew him ever since Pre-K where everyone picked on him but she somehow cared for him secretly in her heart before she immediately walked away from Kim. Before entering the class, she saw Tara King in her sadness from a distance. She also knew Ron since being a mascot for the cheerleading team as she had a crush on him after he save them from the beast of Camp Wannaweep but now he's gone.

During the class, she sat at usual seat as she looked at Ron's empty seat and Monique looked at her with the face of sympathy. Monique knew Ron too since she was Kim's closes friend, she knew that he can be lazy, silly and clueless sometimes but he's willing to help his friends in times of trouble which she liked about him.

"Good morning class" Mr Barkin entered the classroom, "Good morning sir" the class responded as Barkin looked the redheaded girl "Miss possible I'm not satisfied with your actions towards Mr stoppable. When I was in the military, they taught me not to leave a man behind for any situations. For your actions, I would like you to do some community service in the school area as for your punishment rather than I give you detention, understand?" he said as Kim nodded. "Alright class, open your chemistry book and turned to chapter about Salt" he began teaching the class lesson.

Wade, the tech genius was saddened with the death of Ron and Rufus as he knew that both of them didn't deserve to be die. He also sent a message to Kim that he decided to take a break after the tragic incident that happened. Most likely to relieve the sadness from his friend's death.

Now Shego is working for cooperation that assist peoples with their social problems for repentance of her sins, since she had a degree for child development to back her up. She always knew that Ron can accepted her for her 'personality' even though he is a dopey sidekick but after his tragic death she felt there was no one else can accepted her. She was going to plan visit Ron's burial site and also to check her stuff was still intact but she was not sure when due to a number of work needed to be done.

Meanwhile in Global Justice, Dr. Betty felt sorry Ronald's death as well as his pet mole rat. She already sent some compensation to his family for the loss. "Will Du in my office now" she called him, after a few minutes later the agent entered Betty's office, "Anything Dr?" he asked, "Will Du, I need you to hold down Miss Possible's application as a GJ agent until further notice and the Ron factor stopped" she said. "Understand Dr" as Will Du left the office. 'I always knew that you are more heroic Ronald' her mind said.

After they went to the Bebes modification room, Rufus and the other Bebes who had become human like droids, at the dining room while Ron and Siera were in the kitchen preparing breakfast. Siera Sung (a tanned-skin Taiwanese girl, 18, expert in MMA, hobbies are dancing and cooking, she wore a shirt with short shorts). As they were preparing the meals, he glanced at Siera's butt as she bended down to take some plates, "Like what you see?" she asked in seductive voice, "Y-Yes..." he tried to continue cooking the food, "If there is a chance to play with you, I should go first..." she went nearer to him and she groped his cock, "Okay..." he felt good as they continued making breakfast.

Meanwhile Rufus was chatting with Joan John (an American girl, 20, who is an expert in medical, hobbies are singing and playing a guitar, in a pink skirt and white sweater), Charlene Chen (a Singaporean girl, 19, active sports girl and can be playful a bit, like to watch movies with love and action, dressed in white shirt and a sports skirt), Michelle Patterson (an adventuress black British girl, 20, hobbies are book writing and baking, dressed in a secretary outfit with a miniskirt), Feona Dominik (a German girl, 19, loves arts and music as well as singing, her attire is orange-colored blouse and pants leggings) and Naomi Dasuki (a Japanese girl, 18, good in mathematics and science, dressed as a schoolgirl).

After awhile, Ron and Siera came out the kitchen with breakfast, there were scrambled eggs, fried bacons, pancakes, waffles, toasted breads, sausages, coffees and mango juices. Everyone digged in as the girls enjoyed the meal since they can tasted it after being upgraded with organs. After they have finished breakfast, they commented Ron's cooking was delicious. "Alright everyone since there are going to be some changes around here, I needed to workout a few things" Ron said, "Okay Ron...but can we play with you?" Charlene asked as the girls began nodding their heads, "Well...I fine with that and tomorrow we can start working" he replied as the girls cheered and jumped joyfully while they went back to dorm. When in the room, Ron was lying on the bed as Siera was the first to play with him and followed the rest of them. After they all were done, they were lying on the bed with Ron, "This is a new journey for us" he looked at the girls before closing his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

A month later, the secret chamber had become an operating base for them. Since it is an abandoned chemical plant with the label of hazardous, the base is completely hidden from Middleton even from Global Justice. The Bebes not only become human like droids, they also cooperated with Ron and Rufus to fight against evil. They normally observed the situations that happened in the command center, it's inside looked a military-like outpost, which it filled with monitors, a large round table in the centre and a communication system.

Furthermore, they also trained themselves in the fitness and training room that they turned one of the large empty chambers to become better in crime fighting. Beside that, they also went to weapons and equipments crafting room to upgrade their gears to prepare themselves for any serious situations. For example, they were modifying the tactical gears such as armored vests which is more bulletproof but light weight, frag &amp; smoke grenades, and also firearms like upgraded ARs, SMGs and pistols. Fortunately, there was no recent villain's activities so far.

"Hey girls, do you want to join me shopping at Upperton this weekend" Rufus said, "Sure thing...is time to get a new things!" Charlene excited as well as the others, "Hey Ronnie do you want to come along?" Michelle asked, "I can follow you all plus there must be Buenos Nacho too...it's been awhile since I last ate" Ron began thinking of Buenos Nacho as they agreed with his opinion. "So..what are you planning to buy?" Rufus asked, "Make-up...video movies...new shoes and heel, jeans, skirts, shirts..." some of them said, "Lingerie and maybe bikinis as well" Siera smiled as they nodded while Ron became speechless after he heard that.

Then he began imagining how they looked in lingerie and bikinis as the girls noticed a bulge appeared out of Ron's pants, "Hey...looks like somebody thinking about us..." Joan said as they all went nearer to him, "We can do this if there is no missions" they began stroking his bulge. Before they can took his pants off, the alarm sounded loudly as they went to check the problem, "What is it!" Ron asked, "It's Drakken! He's going to attack Middleton with war vessel! He is located at Pacific Ocean!" Feona spoke out as they saw Drakken's war vessel through the large screen. "Most likely he got extra manpower to do this..." Rufus said as Ron nodded, "OK, is Kim or Global Justice going to stop it?" he asked, "Looks like they're not" Naomi said, "Alright then, Joan you will be here as mission control Michelle as the pilot, the others are going in with me a.k.a. Warbirds" Ron ordered as everyone understood and preparing themselves as the group went to weapons and equipments (WE) room.

In the WE room, they changed into their mission clothes; Siera &amp; Feona dressed in SWAT uniform with tactical vest (which carried some explosive devices) and they both armed with MP7's, Charlene in black Jumpsuit and Rufus in her dark blue Jumpsuit as both using a utility belt with some mission accessories and a combat batons while Naomi changed into a ninja suit.

Ron placed a headset on his head and wore his green fatigue with armored vest; a vest with light metal padding while using a big pouch on his right thigh, an upgraded compact M4, and a collapsible bo-staff. They went to hanger which is underneath the hill, where it kept different vehicles like SUVs, motorcycles, a Blackhawk and a osprey. The hanger's door was opening as it used the hill's terrain as a cover while they boarded the Blackhawk as Michelle fired it up. As the rotor blades span faster, they took-off from the hangar and headed to Drakken's location.

Inside the vessel, Drakken was at the bridge along with a group of 8 synthodrones as his bodyguards while his henchmen was preparing the attack as some located in the heart of the ship a.k.a the firing center and around the vessel. The Drakken's war vessel is a smaller version of the US Destroyer except it had red skull flag while the synthodrones army was guarding it. "Now no one can stop me, HAHAHAHAHA" Drakken was excited about his plan that Kim Possible wasn't going to stop him after the buffoon's death and he most likely to target Global Justice HQ to eliminate the government law enforcement once and for all but he suddenly heard the sound of a helicopter, "Hostile inbound!" one of the henchmen shouted, "STOP THEM! They must not interfere with my plan!" the mad scientist ordered as the henchmen and synthodrones prepared to repel the enemy.

The Blackhawk hovered a few meters above the helicopter platform on the vessel as the team zipped down the ropes. As they on the platform, "Girls go to the firing center, I'm going to face Drakken, understand?" Ron told them, "Yes Ron!" they responded, "Be careful Ron" he heard before they split away. Someway inside the vessel, the synthodrones army was waiting for them to enter the door but a right-side door behind exploded which the girls used highly-explosive device to breach in. As the synthodrones army turned behind, Feona and Siera took out their MP7's, Rufus and Charlene with their batons were standing in a fighting stance and Naomi with dual Sai's. The synthodrones charged towards them,

**RATATATATATAT-RATATATATATAT**

**WHACK-JAB-KICK-WHACK-JAB-KICK**

**SING****-****SING****-SING-SING**

They all did a counterattack as Rufus &amp; Charlene hit, dodged and kicked them away while Feona and Siera laid suppressing fire and if they got closer to the synthodrones, they will immediately put away their SMG's as executing a hand-to-hand combat with the enemies. Naomi sliced and diced the synthodrones with her Sais, "BUUUUSSSHHH!" synthogoo burst out as their bodies covered the area while Drakken watched the fight through the monitors. The mad scientist was checking the missile system before launching them out. On the way, Ron stumbled some resistance as taking out his bo-staff to fight them. He was twirling the staff as he doubled strike a few on their head, struck downwards a few more and...

**PRATATATATATAT**

He finished the rest with the M4 as the place covered with synthogoo, "HURRY RON!" Joan said through his headset. The mad scientist heard the gunshots as the synthodrones was guarding the bridge moved closer to the door.

**BOOM****!**

The door blown away as Ron dashed in while the synthodrones confronted him. Ron did a few sharp jabs, followed by palm strikes and kicks to his enemies as the synthodrones slowly been taken down. Drakken was frantically keying the confirmation of his targets as Ron brought down the last synthodrone, "You're too late, who ever you are!" Drakken could not recognized Ron's new appearance as he pressed the 'FIRE' button as a number of missiles came out of the launch pad, "You Fail! AHAHAHAHAHA" Drakken become satisfied before the vessel's siren began to sound loudly moments later,

**Warning-Incoming Projectiles-Warning**

They saw the missiles was launched previously, was heading back to the vessel as Drakken saw the firing center took over by the girls through the monitor. He must had been by distracted by Ron when they finally reached the firing center. They were able to hack into the missiles to change the coordinates of the targets which the missiles supposed to strike, the AA Guns on the vessel which is the 4 miniguns immediately began firing at the incoming missiles. "Ron get out of there!" he heard Joan through his headset before throwing a punch at Drakken and immediately left. As Ron ran out of the bridge, he saw the missiles was shot in midair by the miniguns while the Blackhawk tried to hover near the vessel, with all the girls inside.

Ron was running as Feona dropped the rope down, "JUMP RON!" Rufus and Siera shouted as Ron immediately jump up as he grabbed the rope while 3 missiles hit the vessel. "Curse you, who ever you are!" they saw Drakken was on the life raft with his henchmen as the vessel was sinking. "Booyah!" Ron shouted, "Woo-hoo..." the girls cheered as they back to the base, "Well done Warbirds!" Joan said through the radio.

They finally arrived at the base as they came out of helicopter, "I think I'm going to need a shower" Ron said as they went to take off their mission clothes and headed to the shower room (it is enough to fit all of them). After that, they went to dining room in their regular outfits as Ron and Feona was preparing for a German cuisine dinner. They all enjoyed eating dinner when it was serve. After dinner, they went to a recreation room (a room that constructed for relaxation and entertainment), it had a large LED TV, minibar, some comfy couches and some tabletop games such a pool table and table football.

As usual, Ron was making some drinks with Feona and Michelle which going to be served to the others. Charlene and Naomi were playing a pool game while Siera, Joan and Rufus were watching the TV...

_'Good evening everyone, our top story today is that an unknown team of heroes successfully took down Drakken's plot to attack Middleton ever__since the last time Kim Possible, famous teen superhero stop him._

_Global Justice are searching who are them and they will inform us for any information...stay tuned for more news'_

"Well now they have know our existence but we must be hidden till the right time we show ourselves" Ron said "Of course Ron" Michelle and the others sipped their drinks. It was 11.30 pm, they went to bed while the girls changed into their shirts and mini shorts. "Good Night everyone" Ron said, "Good night Ronnie" they responded as they were around him before falling asleep. Some nights, either one or two girls would wake up in the middle of the night to give Ron a special service while he's asleep. That night was Joan and Charlene as they pulled his pants down quietly, their eyes widened to see his erected 9-inch cock as they began stroking it. Later, they licked his cock before engulfing in their mouths, "Ahhhhh..." Ron moaned as his dreams were two girls giving him a blowjob. Afterwards, they put his cock in between their cleavage, "Yes..." Ron dreamed that the two girls are him a titjob, their chest moved up and down while they continued licking his cock until white stuff came out of his cock. Joan and Charlene immediately licked all of his juice, "Sweet dreams Ron..." they whispered into his ears before going to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: In this chapter, it is not only focusing on Ron but also Kim Possible and Global Justice will get involve as well. **

On the weekends, Rufus and the girls would go shopping mall at Upperton and Ron usually went to fetch them, "How was shopping?" Ron was driving the GMC Yukon SUV, "It was great!" Charlene and Joan cried out as the others agreed too, "Ron I did get some new clothes from men's department" Rufus said, "Thank you Rufus that's very kind of you..." Ron replied as they went to Buenos Nacho hut to get some lunch. Ron ordered usual meal which he and Rufus normally eats, "How's the foods?" Ron asked as eating his burrito, "It's delicious..." Naomi and Feona said as they munched it down and they even ordered a take away set before they left the hut.

A secret tunnel opened as Ron drove the SUV into it which leading to their base, then the girls went to the room and unpacked their new clothes while Ron checked what Rufus got for him, "Not bad..." he saw what Rufus got him; a set of boxers, a few pairs of jerseys, some shirts, a pair of cargo pants and a belt (to prevent his pants from falling), "So do you like it?" he heard a voice behind him, "Yes I like what you get for me..." he saw Rufus in a her new light blue bikini that she bought it when she went shopping with the girls, "I bought this if we go on a vacation" as she sat on his lap before giving him a kiss, "If there is no missions, we can go" Ron smiled.

That night, the girls slept with him but Ron was still awake, "What's the matter Ron?" Naomi asked as Feona woke up too, "I'm just been thinking a lot of things. It is nearly eight weeks that we are by ourselves, one of things that concerned me is the financial" he said as he knew that they have been using the money which they found it around the base, "Oh Ron...we can work this out" Feona said, "If it is possible, you can try to open a bank account" Naomi suggested, "That could work..." he nodded his head as both of the girls smiled before they gave him a kiss.

The next day, Ron began working on his application for his bank account, 'Should I use a new name?' he thought that was 'Rowland Stone' which the whole world knew that he was 'killed' in the chemical plant incident, "Hey Ron time for lunch" Siera called out as he went to the dining room, Rufus and Charlene have made lunch as they served to them and everyone digged in while they watched TV...

_"This is David Ho of CNN, our __latest__ news was a group of bandits which__ known as the__ Blue Devils gang has robbed a bank in Middleton __two __hours ago._

_According to the witnesses, they first __smell a strange odor was __coming out of the air conditioning which__ made__ everyone began coughing and collapsed on the floor. __From the security cameras;__ a group of __suited men in gas masks __with weapons __came in and headed to the vault of the bank which they took $1__,5__00__,__000 of cash. Luckily there was nobody got hurt during the heist__._

_Law enforcements had__ been__ alerted with the situation__ and preparing to take action against them__...stay tuned for more news"_

Everyone was shocked to the situation, "Oh my god..." Rufus could not believe that the group of thieves got away with a large amount of money, "Looks like I need to put aside with my financial problems to deal with this problem" Ron said as he finished his iced tea, then everyone quickly put the dishes away before they headed to the command center.

The school has just finished as Kim was heading to her car, it was been tough for her the past few weeks but her parents had a strong will to help her to overcome the unimaginable pain. They encouraged her to attend counselings of Catholic pastors and she even joined a healing rally to heal broken soul, after that she felt more relief and herself even lighter. Furthermore, she also need to forgive herself for her worst mistake that she made and forget to let go the incident of chemical plant. Everyone at Middleton HS did the same thing too as they needed to move forward instead of clinging to the past.

"Kim Possible?" a voice came behind her, "Will Du what are you doing here?" she was surprised to see him, "It's urgent, Dr Betty needed you right now at HQ" he said, "Okay I will follow you" as she entered her car and followed Will Du's GMC Yukon XL. At HQ, they waited at the command center for Dr Betty which she was still in a meeting, "Will Du I thought that my application to be a GJ agent was like terminated after Ron's death" she asked.

"Actually your application was not terminated but it was been hold down for momentarily. If you're wondering, this is because Dr Betty is willing to give a second chance even though those have fail" Will Du said as the redheaded girl was speechless before the head of GJ entered the center, "Hello Miss Possible" she greeted her, "I'm sorry for any inconvenience but we need every assets at this time. This morning one of the Middleton's bank was robbed by a group of bandits which they took $1,500,000 of cash" she told her as the redheaded girl was shocked to hear the news, "Did anyone or even the unknown team of heroes stopped them?" she asked but Betty just shook her head, "I believe that the robbery caught everyone by surprise" Betty said as she showed a few reports of the bandits on the large screen,

"According to homeland security, these bandits a.k.a. the Blue Devils gang was originated at the New York where it started and later on they hit a number of banks of five US states for the last 6 months. Their last stop was at Las Vegas which they took $20,000,000 of cash" Betty explained.

"Not only that, the law enforcements also clashed with them but it was not successful as these bandits were prepared too on facing the law enforcements. Nearly to 70 enforcement personnels died for trying to stop all of their heists" Will Du explained.

"Miss Possible if you need more information on the bandits, we can sent the details and we will also informed Mr Load too" Betty told her, "Well in that case keep informed about their latest activities" Kim said before she left them and went back home.

At the command center, Ron's team began searching any informations about the Blue Devils gang, "Looks at these..." Charlene said and she enlarged on the large screen as they saw it, it shown multiple reports of their robberies in different states of US, "I wonder why Kim and I was not send to stop them?" Ron asked.

"Hmm...their first few robberies in New York city first caught the attention of law enforcements, the police department thought that it was a regular group of robbers" Siera saw an article, "That is true but they mysteriously disappeared later. Then they suddenly strike on the banks of San Francisco, later they disappeared again and then they hit another bank of different state" Naomi read another article.

"How is their pattern of hitting on the banks?" Ron asked, "The reports say that they usually hit the banks on Monday" Rufus said as she read another article, "Only that day the bandits will do their business so we need to monitor the others banks in Middleton" Ron said, "We can do that but Middleton have like ten banks including the one which got hit, how are we going to look after the other nine banks?" Joan was wondering, "If there's the case, we are going to do some homework to catch the bandits" Ron thought of an idea.

The next few days, Ron and his team was studying about the Blue Devils gang and they also upgraded their gadgets and equipments for the take down. Meanwhile Kim Possible with GJ also been doing a lot of research on the bandits too and Kim also got new gears for the mission.

**A WEEK LATER**

Monday morning, the street of Middleton was busy with people walking here and there, "Rufus..Naomi, how's your area?" Ron asked, "Everything is fine her" Rufus said as she and Naomi was stationed at Grand Greenfield Bank, "Charlene..Feona, your side?" Ron asked, "Same as usual" Feona replied as she and Charlene was stationed at International Pacific Bank.

The past few days, the team had found out that the bandits will strike on well corporate banks after hitting a local bank, Ron's plan was that the two teams was stand by at the two banks about half a kilometers away as Ron with Siera and Michelle with Joan (as the helicopter's pilots) was on the Blackhawk was hovering above the city, "Everyone..if Kim or GJ appeared, we let them to do their job while we going to support them" Ron said as the girls understood.

In Grand Greenfield Bank, the bankers were working as people was queuing to the counters, the bank officials have increased their security standard; 5 guards at the front door with new commercial walk-through metal detectors for security screening and another 5 more guards on both sides at the hall of the bank and they were armed with shotguns,

**BEEP - BEEP - BEEP**

The metal detectors sounded when a bearded man in black suit walked in, "Hold it sir, are you carrying-" one of the guards was shot when the bearded man suddenly pulled dual suppressed pistols as he shot the other four guards dead at the entrance.

Suddenly another six masked men in janitor outfits with suppressed M4 (smaller version) stormed in as they shot the other guards, "EVERYONE ON THE GROUND!" one of them yelled as everyone went on the ground, "You got 5 minutes!" one of them said as two bandits went to the vault and blew it open, they quickly put all the money in big black bags and they carried out four bags of cash.

"Rufus we got a hit! At Grand Greenfield!" she heard the transmission from Ron as she took her MP5, "Okay we moving in now..." she replied back as Naomi and her came out of the SUV, they were in a blue shirt with 'POLICE' vests and black trouser as the people began walking away from them...

**BOOM**

The entrance of the bank was covered with smoke as the people was running out of the bank, "We can't get a view of the bandits!" Naomi said, then the Blackhawk hovering above the building as the blonde man looked around to find them until he saw a man with a big black bag entering a van, "I see them! They're entering the van with the 'cleaning services' symbol!" Ron said as the van immediately sped away from the premise and the two girls went back to SUV before they chased the van. Along the way, 4 armored black hummers escorted the van with the bandits which two hummers in front and back of the van, then Rufus's SUV with a siren was pursuing the convoy before 4 police cruisers joined the chase too.

"You both tried to stop them" the girls heard through the coms as Charlene Feona was driving at another route. As Rufus's SUV was chasing the bandits, a man came out from the last hummer of the convoy as he was holding a RPG and fired at the vehicles which was pursuing the convoy, "Oh crap!" as Rufus immediately quickly turned to the left to avoid incoming rocket,

**BOOM**

They saw an explosion behind them as one police cruiser flipped over before the other three cruisers took the lead in front of Rufus's SUV, the chase continued on as the same man came out but with a AK-47 and began shooting at the chasing police cruisers. The police officers tried to fire back at the gunman,

The two police cruisers got hit multiple by bullets before it crashed into the side leaving one police cruiser and Rufus's SUV were still chasing just before the man took the RPG again as he shot at the remaining police car, the police car flipped over before landing on the hood of the SUV, "Ron, they got away. They took down the police units, we are fine" Naomi called him, "Don't worry, we can still get them. Charlene and Feona on route" Ron told them, "Understand Ron" he heard the response from the coms as he prepared his weapon on the helicopter.

The convoy of the bandits entered an intersection but in front of them the policemen and GJ agents was blocking the road with a line of police cars as they were pointing their M16's and MP5's at the convoy, "FIRE!" as the line of policemen and GJ agents began firing at the convoy but the bullets did not damage the armored hummer (in front of the convoy), then a gunner came out with a minigun on the roof of the front hummer as he began firing at the line of law enforcements. Policemen and GJ agents quickly took cover from the rain of hot leads as some were seriously injured or killed instantly,

**KABOOM**

Three police cruisers blew up as the convoy rammed through the line of polices cars, "Charlene Feona can you cut them off?" Ron asked as the Blackhawk was trying keep up with the convoy, "We can!" Feona replied as their SUV sped through the road with a siren. All of a sudden, a black Kawasaki motorbike sped past them, "Ron I think Kim Possible is here" she radioed in as she saw a bit of the red hair of rider which was concealed with a helmet, "Just follow her from behind..." she heard through the coms.

Kim was using a GPS to track the bandits' convoy until she caught up with the convoy, following behind Kim was Charlene's SUV. Then the same man came out from the last hummer with the RPG and fired at the biker but Kim managed to avoid the incoming rocket as well as Charlene's SUV, "Let's see the fireworks" Kim thought as she activated the targeting system (on her bike) and aimed at the last hummer as she fired a twin projectile (size of a pen) like mini rocket.

The mini rockets hit the lower back of the last hummer causing the vehicle to loose control and crashing on the roadside, "One down...four more to go..." she said as the chase continued on as three GJ SUVs joined in, the redheaded rider wanted to shoot the mini rockets again but the third hummer suddenly released a smoke screen which blurred their view...

Suddenly a car slammed onto Charlene's SUV and even the GJ SUVs was hit by other cars but Kim was lucky to avoid some cars as she continued pursuing the convoy, "Ron we are caught in a mess of cars, Kim is still chasing them" Feona called in, "Okay...just leave it to me and go meet with Rufus at point B" she heard the transmission before Charlene tried to get out of the mess.

The Blackhawk came in, "Michelle keep it steady..." as Ron was aiming his Barrett M107 sniper rifle at the convoy,

**BANG**

The bullet flew and hit the front hummer which the bulletproof windscreen shattered and killing the driver before the hummer crashed to the side while the bandits' convoy sped even more faster, "Make that three more to go..." as Kim saw the gunner of the Blackhawk took down one of the hummers. Michelle turned the Blackhawk for the second round as Siera prepared the M240 MG at the side of the Blackhawk, when she got the clear view...

The M240's bullets rained on the convoy until the machine gun overheated, "Damn..." she was surprised that when she fired at the van but it was also armored just like the hummers, suddenly two man came out with a Stinger rocket launchers from the van's roof and the hummer's roof. The missiles headed to the helicopter after a few seconds it locked onto helicopter, "FLARES!" Ron yelled out as Michelle deployed the flares and quickly pulled the Blackhawk up...

**POOM **

The missiles hit the flares (near the helicopter) causing the Blackhawk somehow looses slightly control after due to the force of the missiles, "Come on! Hold it together!" Michelle cried out as she tried to stabilize the helicopter while Ron and Siera clinged tightly to avoid from falling out the helicopter. After awhile, the Blackhawk regained control of it, "That was really close..." Siera was relief, "How's the chopper?" Ron asked, "Everything is fine, I think the chopper took some damages from the impact of the force" Joan checked the systems of the helicopter.

Kim immediately sped a distance behind the bandits' convoy after she saw they fired missiles to the helicopter which nearly took it down, then she locked her targeting system onto the hummer (behind the van) and fired a twin of mini rockets which hit the back of the hummer before it crashed on the roadside and she had a clear shot of the van but the van's sliding door opened as a man threw out number of balls on the road before Kim realized...

**BOOM - BOOM - BOOM - BOOM - BOOM**

Kim twisted and turned her bike as she tried to avoid the exploding balls but the force of one of the exploding ball slammed her bike causes her to fall off from her bike, luckily she wore a protection biker's suit and a helmet to prevent serious injury, "Damn it!" she slowly got up and took off her helmet as she could not believe that the bad guys somehow got away after she came back from a long break,

"Are you okay Miss Possible?" a voice came behind her as she saw a blonde man in military fatigue with gears approached to her, "Yes, wait are you..one of the unknown team of heroes?" she was surprised to meet him plus she could not recognized who is he, "Yes...we are operating in a secrecy" he told her before he heard a transmission from Rufus, "Miss Possible, I need to leave now...we will meet again" he smiled before leaving her, then he jumped on the Blackhawk as it hovered about four feet off the ground and flew off.

Somehow, Kim was a bit delighted after she met him before a black GMC Yukon XL pulled up behind her, "Miss Possible" as she saw Dr Betty was walking to her, "Dr...I'm sorry. I didn't get the bandits" she told her in disappointed tone, "Ah...I know it's quite hard at first but we cannot give up yet" Betty tried to consult her, "Alright then...but I met a man from the unknown team heroes" she added as Dr Betty was astonished, "What did he say?" she asked, "Well he say that they work in secrecy...but he left when a Blackhawk pick him up" the redheaded girl said, "Well then..we shall see that" Betty said before both of them left the scene. The paramedics sent the wounded ones to the hospital and those who are killed to the mortuary.

Meanwhile, Ron's team was gathered at an empty field outside of the city which was point B, the SUVs have large dents on the their body and for the Blackhawk it had shrapnels stuck in it, "I can't believe that they got away!" Charlene said, "These guys are really professional with cool gadgets!" Rufus was furious, "Not to mention, they have military weapon which they nearly shot us down!" Joan cried out as Ron wrapped his arm around her, "It's okay...the most important thing is that we are alive" he said as the girls nodded, "Let's go home...we can worked this mess out" he said before they went back.

Someway in an old warehouse, the people came out from the van and the black hummer, "Here's your money and enjoy your life" the bearded man gave a bag to the 3 mercenaries, "Thank you, Mr Harper" one of the mercenary said before they left the warehouse which they have received $900,000 of cash, "Hugo, please find me better mercenaries..." the bearded man said, "Yes..boss" the young man said as the others moved the bags of money into two Vios TRD Sportivo which parked outside the warehouse and set the van on fire to destroy the evidence.


	5. Chapter 5

When they arrived back at base, they went to the shower room and after that they went to the recreation section to relax their minds after going through a hard day, Ron was making some drinks with Charlene and Naomi as Feona and Michelle were playing a pool game while Siera, Joan and Rufus were watching the TV, it was a press conference of Kim Possible with the Middleton's police chief; she apologized to everyone that she wasn't able to catch the bandits but she strongly promised that she will tried again to catch them with the support of Global Justice and the unknown team of heroes. The girls were astonished at her determination except for Ron which he knew already her strong will ever since the first mission they went together.

The next day, Ron and the girls gathered at the command center for a meeting about their unsuccessful mission to stop the bank heist, "Let's recap on the mission" Ron asked before the girls began explaining. After they finished explaining, "Hmm...seems like the bandits really know how to slip away from the law enforcements" Ron said as Siera shown the reports of their heist which was yesterday, "Those guys who driving the hummers were just mercenaries which the polices found the one of them alive who survived the crash" Siera shown a picture of policemen with the injured mercenary.

"So these guys were given an amount of money to be escort for the thieves" Ron figured out, "What actually happened in the bank?" Ron asked, "According to the witnesses in the bank, a bearded man walked in which made the metal detectors sounded. Before anyone react he shot the guards at the front door and another six masked men stormed in as they killed the other guards before they took the money" Charlene read another article.

"How much did they got away?" Ron asked, "About $5,000,000 of cash" Joan said as she read the headline of another article, "So how many people was killed?" Rufus asked, "40 was killed and 50 was injured which are law enforcements" Michelle added, "Looks like we need to change our strategy to catch the bandits" Ron was thinking of a new plan.

Meanwhile in Global Justice HQ, Dr Betty was discussing about the successful heist by the Blue Devils gang with Kim Possible and Will Du, "How was they able to escape from the law enforcements?" she asked, "They were in vehicles which was armored and they got paid mercenaries to be their escorts. They were using rocket launchers and a minigun" Will Du said, "They also used gadgets like smoke screen and exploding balls" Kim added, "So they are armed and dangerous...do we have facial recognition of the suspect" Betty referred to the bearded man, "Yes we do...but we ran through entire facial recognition of world but it came out with two results" Will Du said as he showed them two images of two men at their 40's.

"On the left is John Harper and the right is Alec Maurice" he said, "Both of these men had criminal records like robberies, smuggling, and money laundering. They started their 'business' at the big apple" Will Du said, "Unfortunately Alec Maurice was killed in a shootout during NYPD raided his warehouse, where they found him and his group was smuggling cigarettes and drugs in New York" Betty explained.

"What happened to John Harper?" the redheaded girl asked, "Well he went missing eight months ago, in the end the police force labeled it as an unsolved case after they did a major search in New York" Will Du said, "Hmm...the man who entered the bank most probably is John Harper" Betty figured out, "If that is him, we can catch him in the act" Will Du spoke out as Kim nodded, "Alright then, we will planned how to get him afterwards" Betty said before they left the room for a short break.

The whole week, they were planning of a way to apprehend the bandits along with a few GJ agents. Not only that, Ron with the girls began planning on a new tactics to stop them too and they also fixed their damaged vehicles plus upgrading some items as well while Naomi continued searching for latest information.

**A week later**

International Pacific bank was busy as usual, the bankers were working as customers were queuing to the counters to do their business but there was plot in it, two GJ agent was disguising as a businessmen and two more was bank security guards, "Kim..Will Du, everything is set. Be alert" the pair heard through the coms as they were at the first floor of the bank which they were in an office room. Beside that, "Naomi, are you in?" Ron called her through an earpiece phone, "Yes I am" she replied as she was an university student (in a black mini skirt and white shirt) as undercover.

Ron's plan was to send someone as an undercover and when the bandits strike they will stopped them in the act, Ron was with Feona and Michelle with Siera was on the osprey (which had been upgraded) which was flying above the city in hissing mode while Rufus with Joan and Charlene was in a SUV stationed at outside International Pacific bank.

Somehow the bandits had also changed their plan too, they hacked the security cameras in the bank which they have a full view of the building which they found the vault of the bank was located deep inside it. Then a pair of janitors with trolley of cleaning equipments past through the bank's vault as they saw a group of 6 security guards with MP5's was guarding outside of the vault, "There is a mess outside of the room, go and clean it" one of the janitors said as the other janitor pulled out a suppressed Uzi from the trolley and shot the guards dead, "Alright you all can move in" one of them radioed in as they both moved the dead bodies into a closet.

Underneath the bank, the bandits have found a passage way without anyone aware of it, "Drill it..." Harper ordered as two bandits used a heavy duty drill to make a few holes in the concrete floor and another bandit placed explosives into the holes, "Fire in the hole!" as they blew it which created a large hole to the bank's vault, "Go..go..go!" as the bandits rushed into the vault and began filling the bags with money.

At the hall of bank, everyone felt a slight tremor and began asking around before a bank officer spoke out, "Everyone please calm down...we will assure you that everything is fine and also the security standard has been increased" as some of the people began leaving the bank, "Ron I felt a tremor but it was kinda weird" she called in, "An unknown tremor? Go and check around the bank...be careful" she heard through the earpiece phone as she began walking to another section of the bank.

Kim and Will Du also felt the tremor that occurred a moment ago, "Agent Melvin, do you copy?" Will Du radioed in, "Anything Agent Will Du?" he received a response, "What happened?" he asked, "There was an unusual tremor occurred but there is no signs of the Blue Devils yet" Will Du heard through the coms, "Have you contact with Agent Jerry and Agent Mitchell?" he asked, "Yes...but they didn't respond" as the pair was stunned to hear that, "Meet us at the stairway" Will Du as everyone understood his order.

Naomi reached at a corner before the bank's vault as she peeked out, "Wait..where are the guards?" she wondered as she saw a pair of janitors in front of the vault and she looked careful at them and noticed a gun on the trolley, 'They're bandits' her mind said as she concealed herself behind the wall, then she took a small canister from her handbag and threw at the bandits which released smoke. One of the bandits felt a kick to his stomach as he fell back and the other too felt a punch to his face, the smoke cleared out as the bandits saw a young Asian girl, "Bad time to mess with us..." he cracked his knuckles as the other bandit stood up again before they charged towards her.

A fierce fight erupted between them, she avoid their punches and kicks as she did a spinning kick to one of them which knocked him out. Unfortunately the other bandit swang a broom to her as she fell down, "Ahhh..." the bandit with the broom suddenly collapsed on the floor as Naomi saw a man in agent suit was holding a Taser gun with a number of security guards behind him, "Are you okay Miss?" Will Du asked the Asian girl, "Yes I'm fine...these guys are the bandits" she pointed at them, "Take them in" Will Du ordered as four guards apprehended the bandits, "We need to check the vault. Open it!" Will Du swap to his MP5K and 6 men stand by him as a bank officer unlocked the door of the vault.

After a few seconds, the door of the vault was opened as they stormed in, "The money is gone!" one of the guards shouted, "Those bastards burrowed in!" Will Du found a large hole on the floor. Naomi heard the shouting from outside the vault, "Ron, they got away with the money" she called in, "Okay we are searching them" she heard through the earpiece phone before she went back to the bank's hall.

The bandits came out of the tunnel which they were at an alley (behind the bank), "Hugo take the money" Harper handed him four large bags of money as they loaded it onto a vehicle while Harper took one large bag to his BMW and later they went on their separate ways. The osprey began hovering above the building until Ron saw a bank armored truck was quickly leaving the building, "Wait a minute..." his thought for a second, "They're in the armored truck! Rufus..Michelle follow that money transporter!" Ron shouted as everyone followed his order.

The bank armored truck was speeding down the highway as two black jeep wranglers was escorted the the money transporter front and back of it, "We have company!" Hugo heard the transmission from the Jeep who was behind him, "Take care of them!" he said. Then a man came out with a M249 MG from the jeep and began firing at the pursuer which was a SUV but luckily Ron's team have modified the SUV which it's windscreen and the whole body was bulletproof. Rufus's SUV moved to side by side when the man was firing the machine gun until it finished as he entered back in to reload the MG, at same time Charlene came out of the SUV's roof with a harpoon gun and aimed it to the back of the jeep,

**PANG**

The harpoon hit the jeep's back and the harpoon was attached with a cable which the end of the cable was tied to the SUV, "Hold on!" Rufus turned the SUV about 180 degree as stepping on the accelerator. The jeep somehow tugged back before the SUV did a power 90 degree turn which it swang the jeep to the roadside and crashed. After swinging the jeep, Rufus saw the money transporter with the jeep have gone away.

"Ron can you stop them?" Rufus radioed in, "Affirmative!" she heard through the coms as she continued pursuing the money transporter at a distance. The osprey flew about 60 meters from the ground as the loading ramp of the osprey was opened while Ron and Siera was on the M2 Browning 50 Cal, "Are you ready?" he asked as checking the machine gun, "Yeah!" Siera's fingers was ready on the trigger of the machine gun, as soon as they saw a clear view of the money transporter and jeep, "Light'em up!" Ron shouted as the Taiwanese girl unleashed a barrage of hot leads at them...

**BOOM**

The jeep turned into a big fire ball after multiple 50 Cal bullets hit it but the bank armored truck was badly damaged by the hot leads which it was still moving forward, "Michelle..Feona prepare the rockets!" Ron said as the pilots activated the Hydra 70 rockets system while a twin rocket pods came out of both sides of the osprey and Feona used the targeting system to get a clear shot,

**BOOM**

The money transporter flipped over as it slid on the road, then the osprey hovered over the ground as Ron and Siera came down with shotguns using tazer bullets to stun the bandits, "Watch Out..." as they moved in but suddenly the back door of the armored car as two bandits pointed their M4's,

**BANG - BANG**

Ron and Siera fired their shotguns which the two bandits (got stunned) collapsed on the ground, "Tag them!" as they both cuffed the down bandits, then they moved to the driver's section and found one of them dead at the passenger side, "Yaaaa..." Hugo came out with a machete but luckily Ron dodged the machete as he beat the man with the gun's buttstock and he stunned him. The bandit fell on the ground and he quickly cuffed him, "Area secured" Ron said as Siera found the bags of cash was intact and a few minutes the police units arrived at the scene.

"Officer, three bandits are cuffed and one was killed due to crash" Ron said, "Thank you soldier" the squad leader of the police as some of the policemen went to take the cuffed bandits, "Officer can we help to return the money?" Ron asked, "Sure thing" the policeman said as Ron and Siera loaded the bags of money onto the osprey before it flew back to bank.

At the bank, the police units was swarming around the area, a few moments the osprey arrived and landed as Ron and Siera carried the bags of cash out, "Thank you very much! We really appreciate what you did for us!" the bank manager congratulated them as the bank security personnels took the bags in, then Naomi approached to him, "Great work!" as she gave him a hug, "Let's go home" Ron said as they began walking to the osprey,

"Hey there!" a voice called out...Kim Possible came out of the bank as she saw the blonde man in combat gears with a Asian girl, "Hello Kim Possible" he greeted as Naomi smiled to her, "You did a great job...but I don't know your name and your team" she said as the blonde man became a little surprised, "It's...Rowland Stone, we are known as Warbirds" Ron tried to covered his identity, "Well Rowland, you know we can make great team" Kim smiled, "That's a great idea but I need to discuss with my team" Ron said before the bank manager returned to him.

"Well Mr Stone...we have decided to reward you" the bank manager handed a cheque to the blonde man which made him dropped his jaw, "$1,000,000?" as Naomi could not believe at the reward of the bank, "And we also open an account with the money for you. We will also fund you every year" the bank manager added, 'It is better than the time when I got my Bueno royalty' he thought and also need to plan how to use the money properly,

"Come on Naomi let's go tell the others..." Ron said as the Asian girl nodded, "See you again Kim Possible.." as the pair waved good bye to the redheaded girl before they walked towards the osprey, "Ladies first.." Ron said as Naomi went onboard the osprey which his eyes glanced at her sexy ass and then him, a few moments later the osprey took off as it headed back to their base.

On that day, Kim used the GPS to track the Harper's location as she was on her black Kawasaki motorbike and she finally found his car heading to the airport, Harper was going to leave Middleton with a 'private' flight waiting for him. Just a few kilometers from the airport, Kim saw his car as she quickly went behind it, "You're not getting away this time" she launched a pair of mini rockets which it hit the back of the car and the car went to the side of the road. Within a few seconds, police units arrived at the scene and arrested the wanted man, "Found it" as Kim found a sling bag full of cash under the driver's seat. Then the news came out that the plot of Blue Devils gang was successfully been foiled; the world saw a surprising comeback of Kim Possible after a long time and Dr Betty has added the Stone's team as an allied unit to their cooperation with Global Justice.

For Ron, he decided to bring his team to one week vacation at Hawaii, they used the osprey and parked at the airport's hangar. They stayed at 5-Stars beach Resort, "What a great view!" Michelle and Charlene said as they were staying at a suite facing the beach, "My parents ever stayed at this room when my father was on conference in Hawaii a year ago" Ron said as he checked the whole room, "So who wants to go shopping at the streets of Hawaii tomorrow?" Rufus asked, "We want!" Feona Siera Michelle Charlene raised their hands, "Joan..Naomi, what are you doing tomorrow?" Feona asked, "We want to spend time with Ron" Joan said as Ron was looking through the leaflet of activities, "Maybe we are going snorkeling, ride on the jet ski, maybe try some archeries and later strolling on the beach before we go back" Ron said as both of the girls agreed with him.

The next day, Rufus went out shopping at the street of Hawaii with the four girls while Ron went out with Joan and Naomi for the activities planned by him, 'They looked hot' Ron thought when he saw Joan in her pink bikini and Naomi in red bikini before they wore white T-shirts. They went snorkeling at the offshore where they saw the beauty of the carols and Joan also took some photos. After that they went on jet skiing, "Woo-hoo!" Naomi and Joan cried out as they were with Ron on the jet ski, and later they took their lunch at a beach cafe. They went to the archery range to test their skills, "A great bull's eye!" Ron gave a compliment to Naomi while Joan got a few good shots, 'Maybe I should put the bow and arrow as alternative weapon of choice' Ron thought before he got a few bull's eye.

Nearly to evening, the trio was strolling on the beach, "This is going to be a great vacation..." Joan said, "I know.." Ron replied as they were walking until they reached a hut for changing, "Hey Ron when was the last time we played with you?" Naomi asked as Joan had a grin on her face, "I could not recall?" Ron scratched his head before the girls pulled him in. In the hut, both of the girls was kissing Ron as they were stroking his bulge, then Ron moved Joan's panties aside and inserted his big cock into her pussy, "Oh..Ron..." she moaned as he slowly moved back and forth while Naomi was kissing him, and later he inserted his cock into Naomi's pussy, "Yes...Ron...harder.." she moaned as Ron went slightly faster on her. After that, both of the girls gave him a blowjob until...

"I'm going to...cum!" as white stuff came out his cock and the girls began licked his juice up, "That was great" Ron put on his pants as the girls wore back their clothes before heading back to the room. At the room, Rufus and the girls were trying their clothes, "How's your day Ron?" Rufus asked as the trio was back, "It's was great" Ron said as Joan Naomi was smiling, "What is tomorrow's activities?" Charlene asked, "Don't worry I know what to do" Ron already thought of the activities to do with them.

* * *

**Someway in the streets of Middleton**

A silver Mercedes and a dark blue BMW was at an alley as the people came out, "Mr Devin, here's the bag of money left by Harper before he got arrested" a man in green sweater with a pistol holstered on his right thigh and black cargo pants gave the big black bag to the suited man, "Well..we still need to move with our plans even though Blue Devils gang have been stopped" the suited man said, "Carlos make sure the men are ready for the next phase" Devin said before they left the alley.


	6. Chapter 6

After spending their vacation at Hawaii, Ron's team returned back to their base to resume their duty on stopping villains, "We had a great time at Hawaii" Ron said as they placed their luggage down, "Yeah we did!" Rufus and Charlene said as they recalled the things that they did at Hawaii, "We also take a lot of photos for our sweet memories" Michelle said as the girls began unpacking their things, and later they took a shower before heading to the dining room for dinner.

Meanwhile, Kim was at home doing her homeworks, 'Hmm...Rowland seems like someone that I used to know' she recalled when she met him, "Kimmie dinner time" she heard her mother called as she left her room. At the table, Mrs Possible have prepared her delicious meals; meatloaf brain shaped, Caesar salad, and vegetables soup.

"So how's school today?" her mother asked as she was slicing the meatloaf, "Everything is fine. Mr Barkin as usual giving homework before our semester ends" she said as Kim drank the soup, "Well you will be soon graduating, and you are going to face more than just homeworks" her father added as James remembered the time when he was in the engineering school while the Possible family continued eating their dinner.

It was nearly 11 pm, Zita Flores have finished her shift at the movie theater as she was was heading to her car but suddenly a black van pulled up as two masked men came out to grabbed her, "SOMEBODY HHHEEELPPP!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as they pulled her into the van before the van rushed away from the theater. Luckily a janitor who heard the girl's screaming as he rushed out and saw the kidnapping before he went to call the police.

When morning came, Ron woke up early as he went to take a shower before heading to the training room. At the training room, he was sparring with Feona and later he went sparring with Siera and lastly with Naomi. After that they went to prepare themselves for breakfast where Rufus and Joan have made bacons, scrambled eggs, croissants, bagels and orange juice as they were eating but they suddenly stopped when they saw the TV...

_"This Katy Howard of CNN, our latest news is that Zita Flores, a student of Middleton HS was kidnapped last night. Police have made multiple roadblocks to search for the missing teen but there is no informations that they found her. _

_If anyone have found any informations about the kidnapping, please inform the authorities immediately"_

"We need to get ready now" Ron said before he finished his orange juice and everyone went to change into their mission clothes; Ron was in his green fatigue with a tactical vest, Charlene in her black Jumpsuit and Rufus in her dark blue Jumpsuit. Michelle was the pilot of the Blackhawk while the others stayed back at base, "Michelle, to Global Justice HQ" Ron said as the pilot understood and after a few minutes the Blackhawk took off from the hangar. During the flight, Ron began thinking who could be the kidnappers and the chances of Zita surviving, "God please be with her" Ron said in his heart; he ever had a crush on her back at HS but it did not turned out well, "We are here, preparing to land" Ron heard the announcement from the cockpit and the Blackhawk landed on the ground as Ron's team came out, "We are going to meet the head of GJ" he said before they went into the building.

"Good to see you Mr Stone" a GJ agent greeted them when they entered the building, "Dr Betty is in meeting with the police chief, she will be joining with you all in the command center later" the agent told them before Ron's team headed to the command center, "Hello Rowland" Kim said as Will Du was there too, "Who are your partners?" the redheaded girl asked,

"Rena Sanderson" the blonde girl said,

"Charlene Chen" the Singaporean girl responded before the head of GJ walked in.

"Good day to all, let's begin the meeting...Zita Flores was kidnapped last night. According to the janitor, the girl have finished her work as she was heading to her car before a black van pulled up, two men grabbed her into the van before leaving premise. After that, the police did multiple roadblocks to search her but there was no news that they found her" the head of GJ explained,

"Have you ever investigate the people who she knew?" Ron asked, "We did talked to her family and friends but they were clean and they were very concerned too about Zita's life" Will Du said, "Was there any footage from the security cameras?" Rena asked,

"Well there is but the kidnappers wore masks which made unable to identify them and the van's plate number was fake after we did a major search through all registered vehicles in America" Will Du said,

'Just great..' Ron thought before asking "So what should we do now?".

"Since we're still finding the missing teen and no calls for a ransom, we can increased security patrols around the Middleton and address the citizens to be aware of their surroundings especially the ladies" Betty said as Kim Rena Charlene agreed to Betty's suggestion,

"If that's the case, we should be prepared too" Ron added, "Here take this..if you need to contact us, we will be ready" Will Du gave him a match box shaped com, "Thank you, Agent Will Du" the blonde man put the device into his pocket, "That's all for the meeting" Betty concluded the meeting as everyone left the command center. Ron's team headed back to their base as Kim went back home,

"What is the latest news?" her mother was very concern, "Still nothing mom" the redheaded girl answered , "All we can do is pray for Zita's life" her mother said, "Kimmie-cubs we know that you can fight against villains but we want you to be careful out there" James was quite concern, "Don't worry I'll be fine" Kim said as she knew her fighting skills are deadly.

The next few days, the police force did a number of patrols around the Middleton and the citizens were very careful when they went out with their friends or family members. Then one night, Monique have finished her shift at Middleton Mall as she was heading to her car, "HEY WATCH IT!" the African girl shouted at a black Volvo XC60 that nearly hit her,

Suddenly three masked men came out, "Oh my God! SOMEBODY HELP!" she screamed as she ran back to the mall, "SOMEBODY HELP!" Monique fell down as two mall security guards and a few shoppers saw the girl in danger and they rushed to her but two masked men took mini Uzi from their jackets and sprayed bullets at the incoming people. Then the masked men immediately took her into the Volvo and quickly left the shopping mall. After a few minutes the mall was swarming with polices and paramedics as the shoppers gave their statement to the police officers about the kidnapping.

Ron also heard of the latest kidnapping as Naomi Siera Feona Michelle with him went to GJ HQ. When they reached there, Ron Naomi Siera Feona headed to the command center where Kim Possible was there, "Who was the victim?" Ron asked, "Monique" Will Du replied as Ron could not believe it. He knew her since she was a close friend to Kim Possible, and she is also a wrestling fan. Kim was really stunned as she could not believe that her best friend being kidnapped,

"Do we have the footage of the security cameras?" the redheaded girl asked, "Yes we do" Betty said as Will Du played the footage on the large screen as everyone watched whole scene until it ended, "These guys are armed too" Feona said, "Will Du, can you zoom in on one of masked men?" Ron asked,

"Sure" as the agent went do so. Ron saw some kind of logo on the kidnapper's shoulder, "Sharpen the image" Kim said as Will Du did what she say, "It looks like a logo of a bird" Naomi said but Will Du suddenly freeze, "It cannot be..." the agent was shocked as the others looked at him, "Do you know who are them?" Kim asked,

"They are the Nightingales, an organization of human trafficking which mostly they kidnapped young ladies and sold them to their clients as 'servants'. The organization started at Britain seven years ago and during that time, I was there for a joint force program with the SAS.

Within 4 months, a number of girls went missing but the British government found out the dark organization in the end and the government sent the SAS in to stop them. The mission was a success as we found the missing girls back but the intel say that a member of the Nightingales had escaped during the raid" Will Du told them.

The redheaded girl was astonished, "So how are we going to stop?" Ron asked as he knew that this organization probably have changed their techniques to kidnap people, "I think I should go as undercover. When they appeared, I'll can strike them down" Kim suggested, "Are you sure about your decision Miss Possible?" Betty somehow felt like it's bad idea, "I'm really sure on my plan" she was confident, "If that's your idea, you should go with Rena for extra help" Ron added, "Okay then" she nodded, "When will you be going?" Siera asked, "Maybe the night after tomorrow" she said, "Alright then I will inform Rena later" the blonde man answered before the meeting was dismissed. Michelle flew the Blackhawk back to the base and then they went to bed.

* * *

**Someway in a condominium**

Zita woke up as she heard footsteps, she was locked in a room for the past few days but she was given with food and water which her kidnappers wanted her to be alive for something. Then the door was opened as the masked men brought another girl into her room before they left the room, "Monique!" Zita ran to her and hugged her, "Thank God Zita you're alive!" the African girl said, "Where are we?" Monique was scared, "I don't know but I hoped Kim will come for us" Zita tried to console themselves from panicking, "I hoped so.." the African girl sat on a chair.

* * *

Then Ron immediately woke up as he saw 9.00 am on the alarm clock, "What is the dream about?" he asked himself before he went out of the room, "Hey Ron" Rufus and Charlene saw him entering the training room, "Hello girls" he sat down as he was wondering about the strange dream, "What's wrong Ron?" Siera sat next to him, "I had a strange dream; I saw a green lady was walking in town but suddenly black figures began following her and chasing her. Then I went to help her and I was able to save her" Ron told her as some of girls heard it too.

"Is it a sign of something?" Joan asked, which dreams can sometimes tells us something that going to happen, "I don't know what it means but I want to go on a ride to calm my mind" he was thinking, "Okay then you should take the Harley-Davidson XR1200X. I did a slightly modification to it" Naomi suggested as Ron nodded before he left them. At the WE room, Ron changed into a biker's suit (made by him) and headed to the hangar, the motorcycle roared after he fired up it and left the base.

It was nearly noon, Sherylin Go (previously Shego after she resigned from being evil) was heading to favorite coffee shop for lunch but she sensed something was not right, "That white van has been following me since I left the building" she thought before she made a turn into a street and then she entered a sundry shop to hide from the white van.

After awhile, she exited the shop's back door as Sherylin quickly walked through the alleys but suddenly the white van appeared as six masked men came out with guns, she immediately lit her glowing hands and began throwing plasma bolts at them which the masked men quickly took cover from the plasma bolts.

After that, she ran away from them, "I think I lost them" Sherylin thought after running 2 km away through the alley, she shortened her skirt into a mini skirt and began finding a way out of the alleys but suddenly four armed men zipped down in front of her with tazer batons, "No escape now princess" one of them said as they charged towards her.

The ex-villainess retaliated back at them as she was trying to avoid the tazer batons; she managed to claw two on their thighs and another on his shoulder but a tazer baton touched her back as she collapsed on the ground, "Hahaha...you lose" the remaining one smiled.

All of a sudden that man flew to the side as a motorcyclist knocked him hard, "Are you okay?" the motorcyclist asked, "Yes I think so..." Sherylin can still feel the pain as they got on the Harley-Davidson motorcycle and quickly sped off,

"This is Mozz, the subject is on a Harley-Davidson motorcycle..GET THEM!" the man yelled through the walkie-talkie.

"Who are you?" Sherylin asked, "Rowland Stone of Warbirds, a tactical team" he replied as he rode the motorcycle with full speed before they entered the streets, "Oh no! We got company!" the ex-villainess saw the white van and three black Volvo's was chasing them, "Hold on!" Ron accelerated the motorcycle before he made a turn.

As the pair continued their journey, a man came out from one of the Volvo's with a M240 MG as he began firing at the pair but the pair managed to escape from the hot leads when they entered another alleyways, "Michelle..Joan bring the osprey, I have a precious package with me" Ron radioed in, "Roger that..give us 10 minutes" Ron heard through the coms, "Precious package?" the ex-villainess smiled, "Hey they almost got you" the motorcyclist said as they came out of the alleyways.

The pair continued on the highways as they were heading to the empty field where is outside of the city, "Oh shit! They're back!" Sherylin saw the van and the three Volvo's was chasing them again, Ron decided to use the gadgets on the motorcycle, "Time for a little fireworks" he deployed some explosives shaped like golf balls and it began exploding on the road as two Volvo's flipped over but the van and the other Volvo managed to avoid it and continued chasing them, "Let's make the road slippery" the motorcycle released a volume of liquid on the road which made the Volvo began sliding before it crashed into the roadside but the van managed to control itself and continued chasing the motorcycle, then a man came out with RPG as he aimed at the pair...

**BOOM**

The van turned into a big fireball, "Hey Ron I took care of your little problem" he heard through the coms, "Thanks Joan..lower the ramp, I coming into the osprey" Ron replied as he sped the motorcycle into the osprey. After the motorcycle entered the osprey, the osprey immediately flew away and headed back to the base, Ron contacted Dr Betty with the device given by Will Du about the failed kidnapping attempt by the Nightingales as she immediately dispatched three teams of agents to the scene.

"Here's some coffee Shego" the blonde man gave her a mug of coffee, "Thanks Rowland...you can call me Sherylin" the ex-villainess smiled as she drank her coffee, "How did you know that I was in trouble?" she asked, "Last night I had a strange dream that a green lady was getting chased by black figures so I went to stop them" he told her, "Wow.." she was stunned before finishing the coffee, "You need to stay here for your safety until the kidnapping threat is stopped. You can explore the base if you want to" Ron said before leaving her to see his teammates.

Sherylin went to look around the base as she was very amazed with it's infrastructure and it was better than her ex-employer's one, Dr Drakken but she suddenly recognized the 'Dormitory', "If this is the chemical plant's emergency chamber, then.." she thought as she entered it,

"Wow..." she saw amazed at the look of the bedroom which was like a hotel room.

Then Sherylin looked around until she found green boxes in the closet, "Hey this is my stuffs" she was surprised as everything was there, "Wait..if my stuff are fine then-" her mind suddenly remembered something as there was a figure appeared behind her, "So you found your stuff" as she turned to see the blonde man, "Stoppable?" her eyes widened, "That's a long time no one call me that" he gave a goofy smile as the ex-villainess could not believe that the former sidekick of Kim Possible have changed a lot while she went nearer to him,

Suddenly a hand slapped his face, "What was that for!" Ron shouted, "That's for scaring for me. I thought you were killed in the explosion!" she shouted back as Ron sighed, "But this is for saving my life" the ex-villainess drove her lips on his, 'Hey Shego is kissing me' he thought as his hand was groping her ass,

"AHEM..." a voice came behind them as they stopped and looked to see who it was,

"Oh hey Rufus" Ron tried to smile back,

"So you're enjoying your reward?" the blonde girl had a grin on her face,

"Yeah..." Ron replied,

"Wait...are you the pet mole rat?" the ex-villainess was surprised,

"I was but now I'm a girl, the name is Rena Sanderson" Rufus said as the ex-villainess was very shocked,

"It is almost time for dinner" Rufus told them,

"Okay Rufus..Sherylin you should change" Ron said as he left them,

"I think I have some clothes for you" Rufus reminded as Sherylin nodded and then she changed into a green shirt with a pair of short shorts.

At the kitchen, Ron was making dinner with Michelle Feona while Rufus was chatting with the girls including Sherylin at the dining dining room, "So Rena are those real?" Sherylin was referring to her breasts, "Yeah...touch them if you want" she said as Sherylin placed her hands on the blonde girl's breasts, "Whoa.." the ex-villainess could not believe it as Ron with Michelle Feona came out with the foods, then everyone began eating the meals as they chatted with one another.

Afterwards they went to the recreation section, "Rowland, I love what you did to the place" Sherylin gave a compliment, "Your very welcome" Ron gave her a cocktail drink.

"Rufus, Kim is going on an undercover mission. I suggested her that you tag along with her for extra help" Ron was drinking in his cocktail, "Okay...what's her plan?" she asked,

"She haven't told me but tomorrow we are having another meeting with GJ" Ron reminded her,

"Another meeting?" Michelle was wondering,

"Apparently the agents found a few alive members of the Nightingales from the crash who tried to kidnap Sherylin. GJ agents later interrogated them which GJ got clues about where is the next place that they will strike and their nest" Ron explained as everyone nodded,

"Well this will make everything easier" Charlene said as some of them agreed with her. It was nearly 11.30 pm, they all went to bed to get a good rest for another mission.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, they all woke up as they went to take their breakfast and after that, all of them headed to the WE room, "Okay we will be taking the Nightingales down so get ready!" Ron told them as they followed his instructions. Ron brought his tactical gears and the weapons needed for the mission while the girls brought their own tactical gears and weapons.

For Rufus, she wore her dark blue Jumpsuit and she also brought some casual clothes for the undercover mission. Joan and Michelle prepared the osprey as they reloaded it's weapons and refueled it, "Okay everyone, preparing to take off" they heard the announcement from cockpit as the osprey left the base.

The osprey arrived at the GJ HQ as it landed on the ground and the team headed to the command center for the meeting, "Great to see you again Rowland" Will Du greeted him as his team entered the command center and Kim was there too, "Shego?" Kim was surprised to see her, "Oh hey Kimmie...you can call me Sherylin. By the way Rowland saved me from the kidnappers" the ex-villainess told the redheaded girl, "That's amazing..." Kim added, "Not bad on stopping them Rowland" Will Du praised him, "Rowland, you can tell me about it later and now we can begin planning how to bring the Nightingales down" Betty said as everyone have settled down,

"So what's the plan?" Rena asked,

"From the interrogation of the kidnappers, they will be hunting their preys at Diamond House, a nightclub in Lowerton tonight. So you and Kim are going to be guests as undercover" Betty said,

"It's a good thing I bring some clothes for it" Rena nodded,

"Not only that, we also found their nest, which located at Yellow Garden Tower, it is a twenty-five storey condominium and not far from Upperton. Rowland, you will be coming with me to visit their nest" Will Du informed

"Therefore, these will be a double simultaneous take down" the head of GJ added,

"Well then we should get ready" Rowland said as everyone understood and left to prepare for the mission.

Ron wore his armored vest and armed with a some explosives, a bo-staff, a suppressed tactical M4. Siera Sherylin Feona dressed like SWAT personnels and armed with SMGs, Charlene in black Jumpsuit with a utility belt on her waist and Naomi was a ninja girl.

"Siera put on this" Ron handed her a tactical backpack (they modified it which it had a parachute system) as he also was wearing the tactical backpack.

For Rena, she changed into a blue shirt and a black minishorts as she made herself neat and tidy, "Are you ready Rena?" Kim asked as she wore her black dress, "Of course" she replied as they headed to their vehicle and six teams of 5 agents will be assisting them as well as Sherylin Feona Naomi.

Meanwhile, Will Du have prepared five teams of 6 agents to storm into the nest of the Nightingales. Michelle fired the osprey up as Ron Siera Charlene came onboard, "Prepare for take off" they heard the announcement as the osprey left the area while Kim's units also had leaving Global Justice HQ.

It was nearly getting dark, both units stopped at a distance from the two main location as the osprey landed behind another building, "Listen up, we will strike at 10:30pm. Joan on the 50 Cal, Siera Charlene you will be going down with me" Ron told them after he got the order from Will Du, "Roger that" the girls replied as they waited until that hour.

It was nearly 9 pm, Kim and Rena went into Silver Diamond House. Inside the nightclub there were a lot of people; some was at refreshments section and the others was at dance floor, "Have you ever entered a nightclub?" Kim asked, "I ever did, it was in Hawaii" Rena said as they went to the bar section, they both drank cocktails as they continued chatting with each other while they kept watch on their surroundings, "There is nothing yet" the redheaded girl said,

"Yeah..wanna dance?" the blonde girl asked, "Well it should be okay" Kim agreed her as they went to the dance floor. The deejay was playing the remix versions of different songs, both girls was moving into the rhythm of the music but suddenly Kim accidentally knocked into another dancer,

"Hey watch it!" the girl scolded,

"Oh I'm sorry...Bonnie?" the redheaded girl was surprised to see her,

"Oh hey Kimmie" the brunette girl greeted her,

"What are you doing here?" Kim asked.

"I come here to relax my mind and release my stress sometimes" she told her.

"You came here alone?" the redheaded girl was wondering,

"No I didn't come here alone. I brought Tara to accompany me" the brunette girl said as another girl appeared behind her,

"Hey Kim...Bonnie, can we have a drink?" Tara asked,

"Sure thing Tara" Bonnie replied as they went to the bar.

"Friends of your's?" Rena asked,

"You can say that, wanna dance more?" Kim asked as the blonde girl nodded and they continued dancing for another 15 minutes before they went to the bar for another drink and continued chatting.

It was nearly 11 pm, Bonnie and Tara decided to go home, "Should we keep an eye on them?" Rena was referring on Bonnie and Tara, "Since we're on mission, I think we should" Kim said as they began following the two girls from a distance. Bonnie and Tara was heading to Bonnie's car which was parked at the parking lot outside the nightclub. The parking lot have a set of lights shining on it but suddenly 3 masked men came out of the shadows as they rushed towards the two girls.

"SOMEBODY HELP!" both girls screamed in fear but luckily Rena and Kim saw them in trouble as they charged towards the kidnappers.

**JAB - KICK - PUNCH - PUNCH - JAB - KICK**

A fierce fight erupted between them, Rena did a spinning kick to one of the kidnappers which knock him out while Kim did a high kick to his face which knock him out too. In the end, they took down all three men as Kim called in the stand by teams of agents,

"Rena, the agents are on their way" Kim went to check on the two traumatized girls, "Are you okay?" the redheaded girl asked them, "Sort of.." Bonnie was slightly shaken, "Bonnie, I told you that the kidnappers was real and they nearly got us!" Tara scolded the brunette girl. Suddenly a few canisters landed on where they were which it released knock-out gas as they fall on the ground. Then 2 black vans appeared as some masked men came out and carried the unconscious girls while some of them helped their downed men.

At the same time, GJ's vehicles also arrived at the scene, then 2 masked men took M32 grenade launchers and shot at the law enforcements which two SUV flipped over while another three men unleashed hot leads with Steyr AUG A3 rifles at the agents before they threw a few smoke grenades at them. Some GJ agents quickly moved in through the smoke but the kidnappers had disappeared with their victims,

"Call Dr Betty!" Sherylin shouted as one of the agents went to do so,

"I hoped Rowland got something" Feona thought that Ron and the others found something from the nest of the Nightingale.

* * *

_**20 minutes earlier**_

It was three minutes to ten-thirty, Will Du and the agents was moving slowly to the building while the osprey was hovering (in hissing mode) towards the building, "Michelle on the roof" Ron said as the osprey flew onto the roof of the building and Ron Siera Charlene came out, "Area clear. No signs of enemies" as the trio moved in a defensive formation; Ron was holding his M4, Siera with her MP5K PDW and Charlene with a dual suppressed pistol, "Guys we need to rappel down the building" as they set up the climbing gears before they began rappelling down, "Alright we going to 17th floor of the building and wait for Will Du's command" Ron gave an instruction as they were rappelling down until they halted at the 18th floor,

"MOVE IN!" Will Du was with Wolf-1 as they were at the front before the building's entrance. They threw a few stun grenades before his team stormed in while they met a light resistance from the Nightingale.

Wolf-2 entered the parking lot as they clashed with a group of gunmen, "Area secured. All hostile are down" the leader of Wolf-2 radioed in, "Roger that, check the area for any threats" the team leader received the response and his team began searching any threats. Wolf-3 entered the left side of the building and Wolf-4 entered the right side of the building as they also met with gunmen. Wolf-5 was blocking the way into the compound.

Ron's team smashed into the large window panel after they heard Will Du's command, they swept the floor as they're no signs of enemies and they made their way down. As they made their way down, they did stumbled a resistance by a group of gunmen at the 16th floor; the trio moved in as they unleashed a barrage of hot leads, "Enemies are down" Siera said as they continued moving to the 14th floor.

"Will Du, have you found the girls?" Ron radioed in,

"Not yet" Will Du's team was searching through the rooms as well as the other teams,

"Where is the room that they kept the girls?" Rowland asked,

"According to the kidnappers, there is a room with a letter V" the agent replied back as they continuing searching through the rooms until Ron's team found the room with 'V', it probably means for victims.

"The girls are not here!" Ron was shocked to find the room was empty,

Then Ron started looking around the room as he found a vest of movie theater personnel and a red hairband, "Wait, the vest is Zita's and the hairband is Monique's" Ron spoke out, "So the girls was here then..." Siera figured out,

"Will Du, the girls was here. The Nightingales have moved them somewhere else" Ron said,

"Damn it, it just got even harder" Will Du sighed as Will Du's team began searching for clues on the new location of the Nightingale.

**BOOM**

"What the $#%K was that!" Will Du yelled as they heard an explosion at sixth floor, "Agent Will Du, this is Wolf-2, the building is rigged with explosives. WE NEED TO PULL OUT NOW!" they all heard the transmission as they headed to the stairs,

**BOOM**

Another explosion at the second floor causing the building began to fall apart and the building was falling to the right, "RUN TO THE OTHER SIDE!" Ron shouted as his team ran to the left side of the building. Unfortunately, the building tilted more to the right causing Ron's team unable to run on the floor properly and slipped down which it become very steep for them as they were sliding downwards.

"USE THE PARACHUTE!" Ron grabbed Charlene and strapped a harness with her, Siera and Ron with Charlene quickly deployed their parachutes after they slid out of the building.

"Land at a safe spot" as they were controlling their parachutes and landed at the roadside (a half kilometer away from the building) before they unbuckled their parachutes.

**BAM**

They heard the loud sound of the building went down, "I hoped the GJ agents are okay..." Siera said as they were quickly walked to the building's compound. When they reached the area, they saw some GJ agents around the area as Will Du was calling the search and rescue units. When the building collapsed, there was an unconfirmed number of agents did not managed to get out of the building as some were either trapped or killed.

"Will Du!" Rowland called out,

"Good to see you're alive Rowland!" the senior agent was relief,

"How bad is it?" Siera asked,

"I'm not sure, Wolf-1 and agents of Wolf-2 managed to escape but Wolf-3 and Wolf-4 didn't managed to escape" Will Du was worried for his colleagues.

After a few minutes later, the search and rescue teams was swarming around the area as they were digging out the trapped agents under the rumbles.

"Agent Samuel, when the search and rescue operation is done. Send me a report, I'm going to meet with the other unit" Will Du told to one of the agents,

"Of course, Agent Will Du" the agent understood his order.

Will Du then boarded the osprey along with Ron's team, "Where should we meet them?" he asked,

"I know where...Buenos Nacho" Ron replied as he needed something to calm his mind after the incident,

"That's a good place, I also need a drink too" Will Du agreed Ron's idea as the osprey headed to the Buenos Nacho Hut.

* * *

**15 minutes later**

They got the word that the raid on the nest of the Nightingales was not very successful, Joan sent a message to gather at the Buenos Nacho Hut as the girls and Dr Betty headed to the meeting point. When they arrived at Buenos Nacho, they saw Ron had a cut on his head and Will Du had minor injuries while they were having a light smacks.

"Rowland, we are glad that you are fine" Feona hugged him as the others girls was relief,

"Hey I'm unstoppable just like Ron Stoppable" he smiled as some of the girls giggled.

"What happened at the nightclub?" Ron remembered the other mission,

"It didn't went as it was planned. Kim and Rena got kidnapped along with two other girls" Betty said as Siera Charlene was stunned.

"Who are the others girls?" Ron asked,

"Bonnie Rockwaller and Tara King" Sherylin told him.

"I thought they were agents standing by the area. What could have went wrong?" Will Du could not believe that an unexpected blunder had occurred,

"The kidnappers probably knew that we were coming for them, I think they knew that we will be at the nightclub. Therefore they must of set a trap for us" the head of GJ explained.

"So how are we going to tell to everyone including her parents?" Ron said in serious tone ,

"Rowland, I will deal with the people including her parents. You all still need to find them" Betty said to the everyone.

* * *

**At a shipping harbor**

In an office of a building, two men were discussing about their plan, "Mr Devin, we successfully halted the movement of the security enforcements. We also got four girls tonight including Kim Possible and another girl just like her" the man in the green sweater and green cargo pants informed his leader,

"Very good, Carlos. I'm going to call our clients for the sale of the servants tomorrow night but leave Kim Possible and the similar girl like her alone. I shall deal with them after the sale" the man in a grey shirt with a chest holstered gun and black trouser had a smile on his face.

"Yes, Mr Devin" Carlos understood before he left the room.


	8. Chapter 8

"Rena...Rena!" Kim slowly shook her as Rena slowly regained consciousness, "W..What happened?" the blonde girl also woke up, "They used knock-out gas last night" the redheaded girl recalled the incident at the nightclub,

"How long we were out?" Rena asked,

"I'm not sure" Kim said as both girls found themselves in a room before they got up to look around the room,

"This is just great!" Rena found the room's door was a metallic door which it was locked from the outside,

"Don't worry I will try to get us out by working together" Kim was confident,

"I hoped Rowland and GJ will find us" Rena said as the redheaded girl nodded as they began examining the room for clues to breakout.

It was nearly 15 hours, Warbirds and GJ did a major search since the girls went missing; Will Du have dispatched a few teams of agents to the location where was possibly the Nightingales are hiding the girls. Meanwhile the head of GJ was a press conference; everyone was shocked to hear that the famous teen superhero, Kim Possible was kidnapped along with a member of the Warbirds but she told everyone do not be disappointed because she was going to execute major take down of the Nightingales.

"I hoped you are fine, Rena..Kim.." he thought as his team was on the osprey as it was hovering above the buildings,

"Rowland, I think we should call it off. We can continued searching for them the next day" Sherylin suggested as she was tired even though she had a rest after the mission at the nightclub, "Michelle, back to our base" Ron told her as the pilot understood and headed back to their base. When they reached their base, everyone took their equipments down as the osprey powered down, and later they went to the shower room. Afterwards, they went to the dining room while Ron Siera Charlene was at the kitchen for preparing dinner. They made herbal chicken, dumplings, duck noodle soup, and Shengjian Mantou (Chinese fried buns). Later they served to everyone as they digged in,

"Ron, the food very tasty" Sherylin loved it,

"Well I have been cooking with the girls for quite awhile" Ron said as he drank the iced tea and after dinner, they wore back their duty uniforms and went to the command center for the search of the missing girls,

"Where could they be?" Ron asked himself as the girls on the computers while they were scanning the city. It was nearly 11 pm as the girls was getting tired, "If those are tired, you can go to bed" Ron said as the girls went to bed while Ron stayed back at the command center. He began searching through the Internet about the Yellow Garden Tower,

Ron found the details of the building which stated that it is was like an ordinary condominium but it was closed down for 3 weeks of major maintenance,

"There must be something about the building" Ron thought as he searched for the person who owned the building,

"You're still awake?" a voice came behind him as Ron turned to see Sherylin,

"Yeah...searching for any hints" he returned to the computer as the ex-villainess came nearer to him and sat on his lap,

"So who is the owner of the building?" she asked as she saw the picture of building's owner,

"Jonathan Devin" he said as they saw him in the picture; he was at 40's, he is a Italian - British man.

"Does he have any records?" Sherylin asked,

"Well he does..harassing on girls at a few nightclubs in Middleton two years back but the law enforcements gave him warnings if he continued his habit which they will throw him in jail" he explained,

"Hmm..I dunno but I sensed there is something about more of this man" Sherylin was wondering, then Ron took his minicom as he contacted Dr Betty to look up regarding about Jonathan Devin. After that, both of them went to bed.

The next day, they woke up and went to have their breakfast. Later they prepared themselves for the search of the missing girls as they were at the command center. Then Ron heard the minicom was ringing as he went to take it,

"Hello Dr Betty, anything?"

"Okay...we will be on our way" Ron ended the call,

"Who is it?" Sherylin asked,

"Dr Betty say that they possibly found a clue about the disappearance of the girls" Ron said as the others was stunned, "Let's go to save them!" Sherylin shouted as everyone went to prepare for another mission. Everyone brought their gears as Michelle and Joan started the osprey, "Prepare to take off" they heard the announcement as the osprey left the base.

* * *

After a night pass, Kim and Rena was playing captives for the Nightingales but they were secretly planning to escape. The metal door of the room cannot be opened even though they have tried to do it when the kidnappers was not around but they found a part of the ceiling of the room was slightly loose, "Rena, we going to escape tonight" Kim pointed at the loose part of the ceiling,

"If it goes well, we must bring GJ and Warbirds to stop them" Rena added as both of them waited for the right moment to break out.

Meanwhile, Devin already contacted the foreign clients about the sale of the servants, "Carlos, the clients are coming tonight at 8:00 pm and prepare the girls for the sale. I also want the building to be secure with a tight security" Devin told him,

"Don't worry Mr Devin, I can handle that" Carlos nodded before he went to inform the others about Devin's plan.

* * *

After awhile, the osprey reached the Global Justice HQ as Ron's team headed to the command center of GJ, "Good morning Rowland and you all, please have a seat" Dr Betty greeted them before the meeting started,

"Alright then..last night, you send us a message regarding a man which is Jonathan Devin, the owner of the Yellow Garden Tower. We found something unexpected about him" she said,

"His real name is Jacques Dario. The member of the Nightingale who escape from the raid in Britain seven years ago, the British government was trying to find him but he disappeared like a ghost" Will Du showed a picture of him; he was at 30's when he was previously at Britain.

"How did he even enter America?" Siera asked,

"According to the US registration department, he got his new identity in a 'legal' way" Betty told them,

"So where is the man right now?" Sherylin asked,

"I'm not sure...according to his secretary that he was on conference with an engineering company for the improvement of the condominium. Seven hours ago, we managed to intercept one of his calls about the meeting with foreign clients about a sale at Middleton shipping harbor tonight" Will Du explained,

"I think Kim, Rena, and the other girls will be there too" Ron said as the others nodded,

"I will assemble a few teams of agents. I also going to call the police and the SWAT units for backup. All of you should get ready now" Dr Betty ordered them as they went to prepare themselves for the major take down.

Ron wore a digital grey fatigue with the armored vest and armed with some explosives, a bo-staff, a Mossberg 590 compact shotgun and a M4A1 extended clip. Siera Sherylin Feona were in green fatigues with Kevlar vest and armed with SMGs.

Charlene in black Jumpsuit with a utility belt on her waist and Naomi was a ninja girl. Meanwhile, the GJ's agents was in dark blue fatigue with Kevlar vest and armed with assault rifles, "Let's hustle!" he said as the agents entered their vehicles while Ron's team boarded the osprey and headed to the shipping harbor.

Both units stopped about 1 km away from the shipping harbor to avoid their presence from being compromised, "Listen up, we will strike at nine sharp. Rowland, take care the left wing of the shipping harbor..we will cover the right wing" Will Du divided the area of shipping harbor (on his tablet) into two side which is the left and right wing as Ron understood before heading back to his team.

"Michelle..Joan our air support. The rest of you with me, we will be going in by the left side of the compound" Ron showed his plan on his tablet as the girls understood his plan.

* * *

As the day become darker, the members of the Nightingales came out of the office building to secure as well as at the docks. Awhile later, two super yachts with the name of _Sliver Pearls _and_ Blue Corals_ (it's length is 45 meter, it had a three-decker) have arrived at the docks as the foreign clients walked with their personal bodyguards and headed to a large room in the building.

Inside the building, the four girls was in black bras and tangas after the kidnappers told them that they need to wear it. After that, Carlos with a few men brought the four girls to a large room with people which three were private foreign businessmen (their age are 40-50 years old), "Gentlemen, these are the girls to be your personal servant. Let's begin the sale!" Devin said as the girls stand in front of the people and Carlos placed numbers on the girls:

Zita - 1

Monique - 2

Bonnie - 3

Tara - 4

First, a Frenchman went to the girls as he took a look on each of them until his eyes caught at Zita as he went closer to her, "This fille (girl) is prefect!" he touched her body which Zita felt being harassed but she could not screamed because she and the other girls was forced not to make any sound during the sale was ongoing,

"How much would you like to give for her?" Devin asked,

"$500,000" the Frenchman showed a bag of cash before giving to Devin,

"Sold! This girl now belongs to you" Devin smiled as the Frenchman took the girl to his seat,

Later, an Argentinian man along with a Mexican man (a business partner) went to the girls as they thinking which one they preferred, "Hmm...I think I want this girl" the Argentinian man was referring to Monique as he touched her face,

"How much is your payment for her?" Devin asked,

"$700,000. Good enough?" the Argentinian man opened a briefcase of cash as the head of the Nightingales had a big smile on his face, then the Argentinian man brought Monique to his minitable,

"$1,500,000 for these precioso niñas!" the Mexican man squeezed Bonnie's and Tara's butts which made them moaned lightly and he took out a briefcase of cash before he took them to his table,

"Gentlemen, now these girls are your servants. They shall serve you for your needs" Devin addressed as the foreign businessmen chuckled,

* * *

When night falls, both units began moving into the compound of shipping harbor as they cut through the tall fences, the office building located near the docks.

At the right side, Will Du and the agents have halted about 35 meters from the office building; a GJ agent went up on the containers as he was the sniper and setting up his MSR sniper rifle aiming to the building, "Agent Will Du, I see the security level is high, there are a group of gunmen on the roof too" the sniper saw the area; the front entrance of the building was covered with 20 armed men, then Will Du and the agents continued moving towards the front entrance under the shadows,

At the left side, Ron's team have also halted about 25 meters from the office building as the osprey (in hissing mode) hovered 60 meters above the harbor,

"We are going to split up. Sherylin Siera Naomi, assault the enemies somewhere by the front. Feona Charlene with me, we are breaching by the side of the building" Ron told them as they understood his plan before splitting up and proceeding to the building.

Ron Charlene Feona stopped about 8 meters from the building as they climbed on one of the containers and Ron used his tactical telescope to check the area for enemies when he climbed slightly higher, "There is four guards by the door. We need to take them down quickly as soon as we hear the signal from Will Du" Ron spotted them as the girls nodded, then Ron tried to look inside the building by the windows which made his eyes widened,

"Oh shit.." he saw the missing girls who are Zita, Monique, Bonnie and Tara was in a large room with people, he could not believe that they were in black bras and tangas just like lingerie models. This causes his rod to harden,

"What's wrong?" Charlene asked as Ron quickly came down,

"I saw the missing girls but Kim and Rena was not there..Zita, Monique, Bonnie and Tara was dressed like those lingerie models..my cock" one of Ron's hand was holding his crotch,

"Ron..get your head in the game" Feona had a little fierce expression on her face,

"I'm trying too.." Ron was struggling as he tried to regain his focus on the mission but the both girls saw his bulge appeared out of his pants which may limited his combat ability. After awhile, Ron got back his attention to the mission and they quietly sneaked nearer to the building.

"Stand by in 2 minutes" they heard the transmission from the radio as everyone checked their weapons...

"In..3..2..1..ATTACK!" as some agents tossed some stun grenades before opening at the enemies. The guards who was guarding in front of the building was caught by surprise as some of them was killed instantly, the sniper who was on the containers immediately took out three gunmen on the roof.

"STOP THEM!" Devin shouted in the radio as more gunmen rushed in to stop the security enforcers, "Gentlemen, you may leave with your servants" Devin said as the businessmen took the girls to their super yachts which was docked at the harbor, along with their bodyguards.

At the left side, the trio popped out from the shadows as they charged towards the guards after hearing Will Du's command; Ron Charlene Feona executed a hand to hand combat with the enemies as they all were taken down, "Breaching in!" Ron did a power kick to the door as the door flew opened, "Time to find them!" as the trio running the corridor before they entered a room with a group of gunmen,

"Kill them!" one of the gunmen as a shootout erupted between the two sides; Ron took out his M4, Charlene was holding MP9 and Feona with a MP7A1.

Meanwhile, Kim and Rena was crawling in the air vents until they saw an opening before they came out of the vents and found themselves in the dining hall, then suddenly the door flew opened as they saw six men with batons in front of them,

"Ready for round 2?" Kim asked,

"You bet!" Rena smiled as both of them charged towards the armed men; the two girls dodged the swings of the batons, Kim unleashed a triple jabs with a double elbow on two and did a flying kick to the third one. Rena did a triple palm strikes with a double punches on two before doing a high kick to the last one, "Let's go find help!" Kim said as they were running through the corridor,

**KNOCK**

Both of the girls bumped into a tactical team, "Rowland!" both girls cried out as Rena hugged him and kissed him, "Take it easy Rena...you can thanked me later. Let's take down the Nightingales together as a team" Ron said as he gave his collapsible bo-staff to Rena and she placed it on her belt. Feona gave Kim a waist pouch bag with useful items, "Kim..Rena, find the leader of the Nightingales. I will rescue the other girls, GO!" Ron told them as they understood his plan before splitting up.

Outside the building, it have turned a battlefield after GJ agents struck first; the gunmen was firing from the windows at the GJ agents. Towards in front of the building, Sherylin Siera Naomi was confronted with a group of gunmen; Sherylin was shooting with a MP5SD at the gunmen, Siera was firing with her MP5K PDW and Naomi was using a compact bow,

Suddenly two gunmen popped out on the windows with PKP Pecheneg MG's as they unleashed a barrage of hot leads at the GJ agents which some were wounded or killed instantly, "Requesting backup!" an agent of Fox 1 radioed in as four SWAT vans arrived at the scene and the SWAT personnels came out in defensive formation while they began firing at the enemies but the SWAT personnels also took some casualties by the bullets of the machine gun. One of the machine gunners turned to fire at the three girls as the trio took cover behind some crates,

"Naomi do you have exploding arrows?" Sherylin asked as she slang her SMG behind,

"Yes I have" the ninja girl took a few of it from the arrow carrier,

"Siera and I will cover you" Sherylin lit her glowing hands as Siera reloaded her SMG,

"NOW!" as Sherylin began blasting her plasma bolts and Siera was firing rapidly at the spot of the machine gunner which made him ducked down for a few seconds, then Naomi came out with her bow and shot the exploding arrow at the spot of the machine gunner,

**BOOM**

The spot of the machine gunner turned into a fireball. Besides that, the other machine gunner also been taken down by a grenade launcher on Will Du's M16A4, "Fox 2, blast the door" Will Du commanded as an agent of the Fox 2 took a SMAW and shot the front entrance of the building, "Prepare to move in" Will Du signaled the agents along with SWAT personnels. When they entered the building, they encountered a fierce resistance from the Nightingale.

Ron Charlene Feona was heading to the room where he saw the girls was but they found the room was empty, "Not again!" Charlene shook her head,

"Michelle, did you see any vehicles around the area?" Ron asked,

"Yes, there are two super yachts by the docks. I think I saw people entering it" Michelle informed them as the trio left the room.

Kim and Rena was fighting through a group of men after they knew where was the head of the Nightingale was at the top floor, "Ready to do this?" Kim asked, "Oh yeah!" Rena shouted as they burst into the large rooms with office's stuffs like furnitures and they saw two men a few meters away from them,

"Carlos take the girl in the blue. I shall deal with Possible" Devin cracked his knuckles as his assistant nodded, then the two men rushed to the girls as a cat and dog fight erupted between them; Kim did a series of strikes on the Devin but he also know marital arts when they were fighting. Rena unleashed a series of punches and kicks but her opponent also was tough too which he was an expert in fighting. After that, Kim was thrown back which she landed on a table as well as Rena.

Both girls got up as they took their breath before they charged back to the two men. Somehow, the girls managed to outsmart their combatants; Kim dodged some her opponent's strikes, she then kicked him in the guts and elbowed his face before she tripped him down and put a hand cuff (from the pouch bag) on him. Rena took out the bo-staff as she was twirling around and struck a few times to her opponent before she swang it into his crotch causing him to collapse on the floor.

"Great job Rena!" Kim praised her,

"You too, Kim!" the blonde girl smiled as GJ agents stormed in the room after minutes later, "Kim..Rena, great work" Will Du said as the agents went in to apprehend the two men,

"What about the other girls?" Will Du was wondering,

"Don't worry Rowland on it" Kim told him as they left the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Ron Charlene Feona fought their way along with Sherylin Siera Naomi until they reached the docks but they saw the super yachts have already left the docks as they found only one speedboat, "Sherylin take the speedboat, I'll call the osprey" Ron said as he called Michelle to pick them up. The osprey hovered by the docks as Ron Charlene Feona jumped on while Sherylin Siera Naomi used the speedboat,

"Sherylin take the_ Sliver Pearls_" he referred the yacht, on the right while Ron headed for the _Blue Corals_ (the yacht on the left). Both yachts was somehow at the sea, the crew of both yachts saw the incoming enforcers as some of them came out on the decks with rifles like AK-47 and AK-74u and began firing at the incoming enforcers. On the speedboat, Sherylin was driving it as Siera and Naomi was shooting at them as they saw some crew of the_ Sliver Pearls _went down before they got nearer and boarded the yacht.

The crew of the_ Sliver Pearls_ was firing at the aircraft but it was bulletproof, the osprey faced it's rear end where Charlene was on the 50 Cal MG (firing at burst rate) as the crew down dead, then Ron Charlene Feona zipped down on the deck of the yacht,

"Charlene..Feona, head to the bridge. I will find them" Ron said as they split up and entered the yacht. Inside the yacht, Charlene Feona met some resistance from the crew and when they got closer to the crew member, they will immediately slung their SMG's behind as they executed a hand-to-hand combat with the enemies.

When Ron was heading the owner's suite, the situation turned like a close quarter combat between him and the owner's bodyguards until his M4 finished as he paused to reload his rifle but suddenly a bodyguard came out to shoot him. A bullet hit his left arm but luckily he wore his armored vest which the rest of the bullets hit it. Ron quickly pulling out the Mossberg 590 compact shotgun with Taser bullets in it,

**BANG**

The bodyguard (was stunned) dropped on the floor as the blonde man got up, "Just a bullet..." he ignored the pain as he continued his journey to the owner's suite before he shot two bodyguards who was in front of the door to the owner's suite,

**BAM**

Ron kicked the door down as he saw the Frenchman was holding Zita and his other hand pointed a pistol by her head, "Drop the gun or I will shoot this fille, American..." the Frenchman warned him but Zita gave a wink at Ron as she elbowed the man's stomach before quickly moving away,

**BANG**

Ron immediately shot the Frenchman as the man (was stunned) fell on the floor, Zita rushed to him and gave him a hug, "Thank you..." she began shedding her tears, "Your welcome. By the way, my name is Rowland" Ron was embracing her, "Thank you so much Rowland" she added before Ron received a transmission from Feona that they had taken control of the yacht's bridge and heading back to the harbor, "Oh my goodness...you're bleeding" Zita saw his wounded shoulder, "Would you like to patch it up?" he asked as she nodded before Ron took off his armored vest and his upper shirt. Zita's eyes widened when she saw his well toned body (Ron also wore an inner shirt) while she patched his wound,

"You know..you look very attractive in that" Ron told her,

"Thanks.." she blushed as she finished patching his wound,

"Here keep my shirt as a souvenir" Ron wore back his armored vest before he went to placed a hand cuff on the unconscious Frenchman while Zita wore Ron's fatigue shirt,

"I should reward you with something..." she asked in sweet voice,

"There is no need to..." Ron paused when Zita show a puppy dog pout face,

"Well..." he knew what he wanted as he pointed at his crotch and Zita lowered herself to give him the reward, "Oh my!" she was surprised to see his harden rod as she began blowing it, "How long will he is going to be out?" she referred to the unconscious Frenchman as she was licking his cock, "About 2 hours" Ron said as he was enjoying his reward,

"Ron did you get the girl? Has the threat been eliminated? We are nearing the docks" he heard through his coms,

"Yes, I got Zita. The threat is been taken care" Ron responded back as Zita moved her head faster until white stuff came out his cock, "Not bad" she licked his juice before zipping his pants up and left the suite. After a half an hour journey, they reached the docks as the place was swarming with police units, paramedics, and GJ agents. The policemen have entered the _Silver Pearl_, the yacht which was the first one to arrive back at the docks.

After Sherylin Siera Naomi boarded, the two girls headed to find the girls while the ex-villainess went to the yacht's bridge; Siera used a Glock-18 and Naomi with dual Sai's when fighting with the bodyguards of the owner. When they entered the suite, the Argentinian man and the Mexican man was pointed their Uzi's at the Monique Bonnie Tara behind them but Siera and Naomi was smart as they pretended to lower their weapons. In a split seconds, Siera shot the Argentinian man's right shoulder as Naomi threw one of the Sai's at the Mexican man's right shoulder causing both men to collapse in pain, then the duo went to cuff them as Sherylin got control the bridge and headed back to the docks.

After awhile, the _Blue Carols_, the yachtlater arrived. The policemen went in to arrest the foreign businessman and their surviving bodyguards while the medical teams went to check the girls for any injuries but luckily the girls were slightly traumatized.

"Hey Rowland, you did a great job" Kim approached to him,

"I'm a person that you can count on me and you as well" he smiled back,

"Kimmie!" the redheaded girl heard a familiar voice as she saw her parents was running towards and giving her a hug,

"Thank you God, you're alive" her mother had tears on her eyes,

"Hey..are you the man from Warbirds which Kimmie-cubs was talking about?" her father approached to him,

"Yes, I am...Mr Possible" Ron was nervous,

"Thank you Rowland" Ann gave him a hug too which made him blushed,

"Don't mention it, I'm here to help" Ron smiled before he went to see Dr Betty,

"Dr Betty, since we got the Nightingales which they are going to serve a long time in prison. What happened to their clients?" Ron asked,

"The foreign businessmen have a clean record according to their countries but they are involved in crime related activity. Therefore, they will served three to four years in prison" Betty explained as the blonde man nodded,

"I thinks that's all from me so you are going to handle everything" he said as the head of GJ nodded before he left her to see Rena,

"Hey Rowland, I can't believe that you got shot but still able to get the Frenchman" Rena saw his wounded arm,

"You know me...being unstoppable!" Ron gave a goofy smile as the blonde girl started laughed and began walking back to the osprey. Then, Ron's team with Sherylin headed back to base after the osprey left the harbor, and Joan treated Ron's wound during the journey back to their base. When they reached their base, everyone took their equipments down as the osprey powered down, and later they went to the shower room. Afterwards, they went to the recreation room to relax themselves after a successful mission; Ron was making drinks with Charlene and Feona, Rufus was chatting with Sherylin and Siera, and Michelle was playing a pool game with Naomi while Joan was watching the TV. After awhile, Ron served the drinks to everyone as they saw the news about the success take down of the Nightingales by Kim Possible with GJ and Warbirds,

"Sherylin, when are you going back home since the kidnapping is over?" Ron asked,

"Maybe a day or two. I want to stay a little longer" she was not sure yet as she sipped her drink,

"Just tell me when, I will send you home" Ron said as he finished his drink and then everyone went to bed. Two days later, Ron sent Sherylin back home with all of her stuffs and he also gave a special number to her when either Ron or Sherylin need to contact each others. When Ron was back in base, he began thinking on making new aerial vehicle for his team and he began sketching his blueprint of the aerial vehicle. The name of his vehicle is 'A-19 Super Dragon', a semi gunship - carrier and he also listed the materials needed to make his aerial vehicle before he presented his project to his teammates at the command center,

"How long the duration of the project?" Rena asked,

"Four to five months if we planned our time properly" Ron said,

"Have you list the parts needed for it?" Feona asked,

"Yes, I did" he showed them a log book where there a lot of materials needed to build the aerial vehicle,

"We can start working on our project tomorrow" Ron said before his presentation ended and left the room. The next few days, Ron made some calls to Global Justice which he needed the ordnances and James Possible which he requires the materials to assemble the aerial vehicle from his company. After they collected the materials needed, they first began constructing the structure of the aerial vehicle,

**Someway at the hills of German**

"Major Kobolt, how is our progress for the conquest?" A man in a red military general outfit asked as a man with light mustache in a military outfit entered his office,

"About four months in time, Professor Dementor" Major Kobolt handed a report to him,

"Good, make sure our men are fit and ready" Dementor reminded him before he left Dementor's office.


	10. Message for readers

Hello readers, I'm sorry that I have not updated the story because my time was very packed with works and assignments of the university. Soon I will make a part two for the story of The Alteration. The reason is I don't want to congested the story with too many chapters.


	11. Important note

Hey everyone, the story of The Alteration II is already out.


End file.
